Shadows From the Past
by Raining Star
Summary: Hermonie isn't who she thinks she is.With a past that even she doesnt know of, who can save her? Draco is somehow tangled in her past. Will Ron be willing to stay in the shadows?&Harry has fallen for her, but will he be able to save her from her past?R/R*
1. Tears at Dusk

In the darkness a women waited. The shadows weaved around her as she whispered soothing words of comfort to the child in her arms.  
  
Suddenly a hand grasped her elbow. The women stifled a scream and turned quickly. She was relieved to meet the familiar chocolate-colored eyes of her lover.  
  
"Oh, thank goodness its you!" She murmured against his shoulder. Pulling back she asked tearfully, "Do we have to give her away? She's our only child. Our baby girl." Looking down at the child bundled in her arms, she began to sob.  
  
"You know we have to.it's the only chance for her to survive." He stared into her ice blue eyes. "And if she doesn't survive.well, you understand."  
  
"Yes I understand." She weeped. "But, its just to much!" With that she buried her face in his shoulder and cried. "Shh, shh.come on don't cry. They'll be here soon.do you want some strangers to see you cry?" She immediately pulled away and wiped the tears form her face. "There you go.that's the girl I know." He paused for a moment, staring her in the eyes. "The women I know and love."  
  
She smiled up at him. "I love you too." She then stated dryly. "And if you ever make me regret that, if you ever hurt me or this child of ours, I will watch you die smiling." She took a deep breath and grinned bashfully at him. "Empty threats.I love you too much. Sorry, but old habits die hard." He smirked at her words. "Good thing too." He sobered quickly. "You have to go back to him. You have to go back and act as though this never happened." Tilting her chin up he stared down at her. "Can you do that?"  
  
She steeped away quickly and glared at him with as much dignity as she could muster. "If I am able to give my only child away to complete strangers, muggle strangers at that, then I suppose I might be able to go home to an asshole of a husband who wants nothing more form me then my body to give him a heir and pretend that I don't love you and that I didn't give birth to the most breath taking creature that ever lived!" Briskly she walked a couple steps away. "Now come on, Honey! I didn't mean it like that!" He wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear, "Sweethart, this is our last few moments together? Do you really want to waste them on anger and pride?" Calming down she settled back into his arms. "I really love you."  
  
Just then, and timid "Hello?" came from behind them. The couple spun around to face a nervous women and her cautious husband. The baby give a slight scream, then fell silently back to sleep. As her mother pulled her child deeper within the protective circle of her arms, her father steeped forward. "And you might be?" He ask smoothly.  
  
The man reached for his wife's hand and replied. "I'm not quite sure who I might be, but I'm sure I'm not a snake."  
  
The signal given, the two couples came together in a tight circle in the shadows. The mother kissed her baby one last time, murmured a soft, "I love you, baby-girl." And gently pressed her child in the other mans arms. Biting her lip, she turned to walk away.  
  
The father muttered to the other family. "Take care of her. Thank you for this. You have no idea how much this means to us."  
  
Suddenly the mother spun on her heel and in one quick step had her wand pressed sharply at the other mans throat. Moving her face close to his she smirked and said clearly, "If you hurt her once, if you take advantage of her, if she is unhappy.I will kill everything you have ever cared about, ever touched slowly and painfully in front of you.then you will follow them into the afterlife.do you understand me?"  
  
For the first time that night the his wife spoke up. "I beg your pardon, ma'am." She said stepping between this threatening women and her husband. "But you can trust that we will take care of her as if she was our own." She gently lowered the other women's wand away from her husbands throat. "With or without your threats." And smiling that understanding smile she ask the one question that changed everything. "Does she have a name?"  
  
Such a simple question. But in that moment, as the two women stared at each other, they both gained trust and respect for the other.  
  
"Yes.yes she does." She glanced at the bundle. "Her name is.Hermonie." She whispered. And then she disappeared.  
  
The men shook hands. Then one disappeared. The other two, clutching the baby between them, started on their way home.  
  
Then is darkness was just that. darkness with shadows lonely dancing along.  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, I'll make this sweet and simple and to the point.I do not own any of these familiar characters that we all love(if you don't love 'em or at least love to hate 'em, what are you doing reading this??) although I'd love to own at least one of these characters.**suggestive grin** Once again; I do not own any of these characters, they belong to JKR. Please don't sue me. 


	2. Odium Ardor

Note: This story takes place in the seventh year for the Golden Trio. Please Review, PLEASE!! PLEASE, PLEASE!!! Thank you. (please review)  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, I'll make this sweet and simple and to the point.I do not own any of these familiar characters that we all love (if you don't love 'em or at least love to hate 'em, what are you doing reading this??) although I'd love to own at least one of these characters.**suggestive grin** Once again; I do not own any of these characters, they belong to JKR. Please don't sue me.  
  
******  
  
Hermione glanced around the Great Hall looking for Ron and Harry. Since she was Head Girl this year she had spent the entire train ride in a compartment with Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape. And unfortunately, stuck with Draco Malfoy, as he was the Head Boy. Feeling better to be in the fresh air, Hermione began to make her way over to the Gryffindor table. Half way there some one caught her elbow and spun her around. Gasping she glanced into the familiar dark green eyes for a fleeting moment before Harry pulled her into a big bear hug. A moment later she heard Ron's memorable laughter and was transferred from Harry's arms to Ron's.  
  
Laughing and blushing, Hermione pulled away. "What's gotten into you guys?" She looked back and forth between them. "I've never gotten this kind of greeting from you before!" Finally they reached the Gryffindor table, and after saying a few quick "Hellos" they say down, Hermione still looking at them questionably.  
  
Harry smiled at her, his green eyes dancing merrily. "Guess who's the New Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor?" Ron bounced in his chair gleefully. "Ohh, you are ganna love this, Mione!"  
  
Hermione giggled at the two boys who had just turned 18 this past summer and who was now acting like two year olds. "Professor Snape?" She ventured innocently. And it was worth it judging by her friends' faces. Laughing joyfully, she studied their expressions. Ron has changed a lot this summer, Hermione thought to herself, still chuckling. His hair was longer, darker. He had gotten taller and had filled out quite nicely. So has Harry. Although he was more on the slim and tone side. She noticed that both of them were gathering quite a lot of admiring looks.  
  
Harry, no longer able to contain himself, burst out, "It's Mooney, Mione!! Lupin! He came back!"  
  
Just then Professor Lupin walked in himself. The whole of the Gryffiondor table went up in cheers. As Hermione stood and cheered along with her friends, she smiled contently. Glad to be home.  
  
**************  
  
Hermione yawned and kept walking up to her new rooms. After saying her goodbyes to Harry and Ron, she walked alone and let her mind wander. Head Girl and Head Boy were given the own private rooms and the two shared a common room. Hermione hadn't really thought of it yet, but how was she and Malfoy supposed to get along well enough to be able to take care their responsibilities as the Head Boy and Girl? She came to stop at a statue of a young man and a young women standing back to back with their arms crossed. Muttering the password (Odium Ardor) Hermione walked into the common room absentmindedly, not noticing her surrounding, or that some one stepped into the room behind her.  
  
She did, however, notice when she was roughly pulled around by her wrists. Chocking on her scream she came face to face with Draco Malfoy, who now had her pined to the wall, squeezing her wrists painfully.  
  
Hermione struggled to breath. "What the hell are you doing, Malfoy!!?" Malfoy didn't bother with answering. . .just pressed down harder on her wrists. Hermione winced and bit her lib against the pain.  
  
His breath came in short bursts on her cheek. "What do you have to do with my mother, Mudblood?" He asked her in a cold and calculating tone, his voice was barely over a whisper. "What do you know about her? Tell me!" He demanded sharply, twisting her wrists harshly, eliciting a quiet whimper from Hermione.  
  
Hermione stared at him in shock and confusion. Why would she have anything to do with Malfoys mother?! Her confusion quickly turned to rage. "Go to hell, Malfoy!" Hermione said through clenched teeth. He turned her swiftly and twisted her arms behind her back. Pushing her into the wall face first, he pressed his body up against her. She could feel the cool rough stone against her cheek. His lips brushed her ear and his breath was tickling. Malfoy whispered harshly, "If your lying to me, Mudblood, I'll make you regret the day you were born into that filthy Mudblood family." Just as suddenly as he grabbed her Malfoy released her. Tears blurred her sight, but she refused to cry. Hermione stood there with her face to the wall until she heard his door slam. Then she ran up the steps to her personal rooms. Hermione slumped in a heap leaning on the door, finally allowing the sobs to overtake her. 


	3. A Teasing Kiss

Note: First of all I want to thank bubbles-123 and Kagirinaku for your reviews. Thank you so much! Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing! Thanks again.  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, I'll make this sweet and simple and to the point.I do not own any of these familiar characters that we all love (if you don't love 'em or at least love to hate 'em, what are you doing reading this??) although I'd love to own at least one of these characters.**suggestive grin** Once again; I do not own any of these characters, they belong to JKR. Please don't sue me.  
  
~~**~~**~~  
  
Hermione woke up in a tight ball at the base of the door. Her whole body ached. Standing up she pooped her neck with a sickening crack. Moaning and rubbing a spot on the back of her neck, she started towards the shower. Then she stopped. As a flood of memories rushed back, she let out a slight whimper.  
  
What was he thinking, attacking her like that! And his questions! What on earth would I have to do with his mother?! She wondered, distractedly massaging her wrists. I've only seen the women twice! Neither meetings had been very pleasant. Hermione remembered the women being coldly beautiful but with an expression of utter disgust of her face at all times.  
  
Thinking of the way Malfoy had handled her last night made her shudder. "Well, I'm not going to let that demented asshole scare me! That's what he wants." Hermione resolved, biting her lip.  
  
Hermione showered, got dressed, and made her way to the Great Hall. She didn't see Malfoy anywhere. She did however see Harry making his way groggily towards the Great Hall. Sneaking up behind him, Hermione mercilessly began to tickle him. The poor boy nearly fell to the floor laughing hysterically. Laughing along with him, Hermione finally stopped, and stepped back. Harry stood up and glared teasingly down at her. "You, young lady, will be dealt with accordingly.after breakfast." Managing to forget for the moment about Draco and his threats Hermione giggled up at Harry. "Oh, of course! Nothing comes before Harry Potters breakfast, now does it?"  
  
Harry stared down at her with an odd look on his face. "I can think of a few things I wouldn't mind having before breakfast." He said quietly. Hermione became immensely aware that they were just outside the Great Hall with a dozen or so student wandering around. Something in his voice made her heart speed up. Staring into his astounding green eyes Hermione asked softly, "Like what?"  
  
"Maybe on of these days I'll show you, Mione." Harry said seriously. Hermione raised her eyebrow, trying not to show how flustered she was. "Why won't you show me now?" She asked causally. "Are you afraid I'll." That's all she said, for Harry suddenly gently pulled her behind a Gargoyle stature so they were hidden from view. "This." He whispered warmly, framing her face tenderly with his hands, and kissing her lightly on her lips. He kissed her softly at first, then he deepened the kiss. His tongue slid lazily over her lips, then slid through her parted lips to tease the tip of her tongue. After a few tantalizing minuets, he pulled away. He grinned down at her, then kissed the tip of her nose. "Now lets go get breakfast." Hermione laughed breathlessly. "Harry, you tease!" She scolded lightly, still in a slight dream-state. Harry chuckled softly. As they walked towards the Great Hall, hand in hand, Hermione knew she had a big foolish grin on her face, but didn't care.  
  
As they sat down at Gryffindor table she saw Malfoy glaring at her from across the Great Hall. But Hermione didn't care. Nothing could ruin her good mood. Nothing. Not even when Malfoy continued to glare at her in the halls. Or when he hissed "mudblood" in her ear as he passed. Nothing.  
  
Except the owl that arrived at lunch explaining that her Dad had died.  
  
That ruined it. 


	4. Shifting Shadows

Note: I'm sorry it took me so long to come out with this chapter; my computer was down. Right now, my computer is on shaky grounds as it is. Thank you all for being so patient. I want to thank OceanGirl28, Balleke and Pearl Malfoy for all of your reviews. Balleke, you asked me in a very **polite** way who Hermoine was. Yes I has a typo there and spelled Hermione H-e-r-m-o-i-n-e. Thank you for brining that to my attention. Oh and good luck with your stories, Pearl, BUDDY 'OL PAL. By the way I like your name, OceanGirl28. =) Thanks again to all of you. Please keep reviewing. (please)  
  
I am not going to resort to begging you to review.  
  
I am not.  
  
Okay, I am! I'm now officially BEGGING YOU TO REVIEW!!!  
  
Thank you.  
Disclaimer: Ok, I'll make this sweet and simple and to the point.I do not own any of these familiar characters that we all love (if you don't love 'em or at least love to hate 'em, what are you doing reading this??) although I'd love to own at least one of these characters.**suggestive grin** Once again; I do not own any of these characters, they belong to JKR. Please don't sue me.  
  
~~**~~**~~  
  
Dark hues of black and gray swam before Hermiones eye, like a fog that was swamping her vision. Her arms and legs felt heavy, and she had no strength left to move them. Her head was spinning along with the mist of colors around her.  
  
". . .Mione!" In the distance Hermione heard her name being called. She vaguely felt the sensation of turning around in search of the muddled voice. "Hello?" She called, her voice sounding distant to even her own ears. "Is any one there?"  
  
"Hermione!" The disembodied voice came again, sounding almost as a whisper this time. A hand gently came to rest on her shoulder. Spinning around again as if floating, she called out once more, still seeing no one. Becoming dizzy and tied, she began to cry silently.  
  
"Stop."  
  
Looking up and toward where the voice came from, Hermione finally saw a figure, standing far away, alone. However, when the words came next they sounded close, as if whispered in her ear, defying the distance that separated them.  
  
"Its me."  
  
Suddenly, she felt a rush of wind across her face. Then Hermione was face- to-face with the figure, as if speed there by the wind itself. Gasping, Hermione looked into the blue eyes that she had always associated with her father. But the words that came out of her mouth was not however those she had spoken time and time again to the man before her, but the kind of words she would use if speaking to Professor McGonagall. "Mr. Granger!" Hermione was shocked at the word that left her mouth. This was her father, for goodness sake! Isn't he? she thought, squinting up at the familiar face. Of course he is! Hermione tried to shake off the uncanny filling that had overwhelmed her at the strange thought. "Mr. Granger!" Hermione looked perplexed. Mr. Granger? "Your supposed to be---" Blinking rapidly, she tried to put her feeling to words, but couldn't. "Why can't I say want I want to say, Mr. Granger?" He smiled down at her. "Because this is your world, Hermione." His words seemed to float though her head more then to be actually spoken. "In this place you will not allow any lies." He paused to let her glance around once more. To Hermione's thinking, the pair seemed to float in the slight breeze. His next words, however, brought her attention back to him in surprise. "Even unconscious lies cannot pass though your lips or mine." Confused, Hermione, stared silently into the swirls of purple mist that hung thickly in the air whirling around them in changing twists. "What do you mean, this is my world, Mr. Granger?" Her eyes narrowed slightly. "And why---" A sob rose in her throat as she fought to continue. "They told me-I mean--I thought you were dead." She whispered hoarsely. "I am." He told her sadly. Tears spilled down her face. "You have to understand, Mione." He sighed, looking off in space. "What I have to tell you wont be easy. For either of us." He sounded as if he was talking more to himself then to her. "Please, just tell me!" Hermione said in a strangled voice. "This is all so confusing! Please, I just want to know what's going on!"  
  
As she collapsed into tears, a section of the weaving mist seemed to sift and melt into her skin. A calming sensation washed over her, stopping her tears, and making her feel stronger. But before Hermione could ask anymore questions, the man whom she had believed to be her father for her whole lifespan, began to talk in quite undertones.  
  
"Listen to me, Hermione." He began seriously. "They told you your father was dead. That's a lie." Hermione began to tremble. "Your father is not dead." He pause and stared her with such seriousness that she couldn't remember anyone ever looking at her that way. "Your father is not dead, but alive, and living at the very school as you are." Hermione blinked in shock. A thousand questions race though her mind. "But how-" She stopped at the looked in his eye. "Just listen, Hermione. Just listen." He sighed. "I am not your father. We adopted you, took you in as if you were our own." He looked off, caught in his own memories as Hermione was caught in her own disbelief. "We loved you like you were own---started to believe that maybe you were our own." Looking back at Hermione and seeing her frozen in place, he went on. "Your father and mother love you very much, Hermione. They did this out of desperation to keep you alive. Your mother almost refused to give you up. They love you so much, Hermione. We all do. You have to believe that, Hermione. You have to." He seemed to be pleading with her, but all she could do was stare, speechless. The air around them seemed to darken, the clouds twisting around them angrily, as they began closing in around the pair of them. A bitter wind rushed roughly through, tearing at their hair and clothes, and making Hermione shiver with dread as her brown curls snapped among the surrounding shadows like thrashing coils. "If your not my father---then who is?" She whispered into the growing darkness, finally looking him in the eye. "You said he was at Hogwarts." She paused before going on. "Who is he? I have a right to know, damnit!" She shouted, as the rush of anger finally overtook her. "Who, damnit!"  
  
"You right, Hermione." He seemed to be fading right before her eyes. In fact, everything seemed to be dissolving into the dark fog enclosing them in the heavy shadows. "You do have a right to know." Hermione could only vaguely see his outline now. "Your father--" His silhouette melted away, as did his voice, leaving only a faint echo of words that Hermione couldn't make out. Hermione reached desperately for him, crying out against the cruelty of it all.  
  
"I love you." It was whispered so softly, she couldn't tell if it was spoken aloud or if it slipped gently into her mind. She couldn't even tell who said it. Him or her.  
  
Then the shadows closed in on her, and she screamed. 


	5. Just Ask

Note:  
  
Pearl Malfoy,: Believe me, Buddy 'Ol Pal, I have no plans of scaring you--- well at least I didn't.. =P  
  
Highwaysman's Lass: You believe you know who the mother is and have a few guess on the father of Hermione? Interesting. Well, the mother should be easy enough to figure out---I left enough clues. But if you think you have an idea as of the father, let me know your guesses. Thank you so much for reviewing and letting me know what you think. Please keep reviewing.  
  
Kagirinaku: Thanks sooooo much for reviewing again!! I love reading your reviews so please keep reviewing!!! THANKS!!!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW.  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, I'll make this sweet and simple and to the point.I do not own any of these familiar characters that we all love (if you don't love 'em or at least love to hate 'em, what are you doing reading this??) although I'd love to own at least one of these characters.**suggestive grin** Once again; I do not own any of these characters, they belong to JKR. Please don't sue me.  
******  
  
Hermiones eyes snapped open as a terrified scream ripped through her throat. She sat up, still gasping for breath when Madam Promfrey jerked back a white sheet and ran over to Hermione laying on a bed in the Infirmary. Cold sweat ran down her back and Hermione blinked rapidly, having become used to the thick multi-colored fog that had veiled her sight for who knows how long.  
  
Glancing around she saw that many more people had joined Madam Promfrey surrounding her bed. Hermione vaguely noticed that someone seemed to be crying in such away that made her heart ache. Then, in sort of a hazy awareness, Hermione realized that she was the one crying in soft moans. When hand brushed a strand of hair away form her face, Hermione pulled back sharply and let out a whimper. "No." She muttered, not paying attention to the room and people surrounding her. "No." She began to rock, clutching her knees to her chest. Her muttering turned into shouts of fury and disbelief. "My father! Where is my father!!?" She threw her body out of the bed and towards the door. Someone grabbed her, pulling her close. As Hermione fought and screamed, trying to get away, the arms tightened harshly around her.  
  
"I need to see him!!" She screamed scrathing at the body that stopped her from finding out what was happening to her, what had happened to her. To find out her father was.  
  
Suddenly, Hermiones strength drained from her body slowly, leaving her limp and crying silently against the body that had caught her the first time. Now it caught her a second time, lifting Hermione gently and placing her lightly on the bed as her vision swam. ~~~~***~~~~  
  
Harry sat next to Hermiones bed, holding her hand soothingly, while hiding under his invisibility cloak. Madam Promfrey had chased him off some time ago, only to have Harry sneak back in to sit watch over Hermionw. Now looking down at her pale form, Harry couldn't believe that just this morning, she had tickled him ruthlessly. That just this morning, he had taken her in his arms and kissed her like he had wanted to do for so long. Just this morning she had been smiling contentedly, happy just to be in his arms.  
  
Now she was a fragile little girl laying in a plain white bed with tear streaks running down her cheeks, tossing and turning as she slept.  
  
She had woken up, sure. But then, she had been ranting and raving about seeing her father. Harry grimaced. That was what had leaded up to all of this. Hermione had received that owl, informing her of her fathers death. He swore under his breath, as his heart went out to 'Mione.  
  
Just then, Harry heard the click of a lock as the Infirmary door opened, then closed. Harry sat, gripping Hermiones hand gently, as he looked at the growing shadow behind the white curtain.  
  
Harry stifled a gasp as the curtain was pushed aside to revel Draco Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy, not knowing Harry sat there staring up at him in shock, moved to stand next to Hermiones bed. Malfoy stood there staring down at her with a look Harry had never seen on Malfoys face. What was it? Could it be--- sadness? Sympathy? Remorse? Whatever it was, it seemed to be the cause of Malfoy reaching out and softly brushing a hand across Hermiones cheek. Harry stiffened with jealousy as he heard Malfoy sighed quietly to himself.  
  
Hermione moved slightly, taking Harrys mind off of Malfoy. She began to mumble in her sleep, and both Harry and Malfoy bent closer to hear her.  
  
"Mr. Granger--" Harry frowned. Did she just say Mr.Granger? Rolling on her back, Hermione let out a soft whimper. Harry moved closer. "---didn't tell me---who my---father---is." Harry sat back in his chair sharply. What? That didn't make any sense! Looking back to see what Malfoy was doing, Harrys was shocked to see him shake his head in sorrow. "So she knows." Malfoy spoke in low tones to himself. "But she doesn't know who they are, does she?" She sobbed, and he leaned down to brush a kiss across her forehead, whispering, "You'll be okay. It was a shock to me, too." Standing up and taking one last look at her Hermione, he told her sleeping form, "Just ask me and I'll tell you. But you have to ask. I'm sorry." Then Malfoy swept out of the room leaving the curtain flapping and Harry staring, as anger, jealousy, confusion, and fear mixed inside of him. 


	6. Emotions

Note:  
  
I wanna thank Katie, Saturn Shini, and elf-princess for reviewing. Thank you all so much, and please keep reviewing!! =)  
  
Kagirinaku: Thank you so much for your constant reviewing, and thanks for being patient, although hopefully, you wont have to be THAT patient!! =P And as to Hermiones parents, well, your just gonna have to wait to find it! I revel them in my own sweet time!! ;) Thanks again for reviewing, please keep it up.  
  
Fallen Angel of Darkness: Thanx for the reviews, I hope you are enjoying this story! Don't you just LOVE cliffie-thingies!?  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, I'll make this sweet and simple and to the point.I do not own any of these familiar characters that we all love (if you don't love 'em or at least love to hate 'em, what are you doing reading this??) although I'd love to own at least one of these characters.**suggestive grin** Once again; I do not own any of these characters, they belong to JKR. Please don't sue me.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
When Hermione was finally released from the Hospital Wing days later, she shut herself behind the safely locked door of her room, thankful that as the Head Girl, she was granted her own rooms and only had to share a common room with the Head Boy. Not that she ever ventured out into the common room anymore anyway.  
  
Harry, Ron and a few other Gryffindors banged on the statue which hid the entrance of the Heads room, pleading daily to be let in and see her. Hermione stayed in her room, ignoring all of them, as she did most everything lately. Malfoy, of course, being the only other occupant and a Malfoy, refused to let them in. As for Malfoy himself, Hermione avoided him and he in turn ignored her.  
  
Hermione had also taken to sliding into classrooms a split moment before being announced late. She was also the first one to exit the class at a run. She skipped every breakfast, lunch, and dinner. During the night, when the halls were empty and Malfoy had finally shut himself up in his room for the night, Hermione would creep down to the Kitchens and beg food from the house elves. The elves now thought of her nightly visits as part of their evening routine. Hermione would sit and talk to the elves as they worked. After the first few times of trying to get the house elves to see to reason and finding herself rushed out of the Kitchens, Hermione had refrained herself from brining up the topic of pay, sick days, and such. That was the only time she talked to anyone anymore, those late night trips. Hermione didn't want to alienate herself from there as well.  
  
Sighing as she made her way back to the statue from one of her nightly Kitchen visits, Hermione tip-toed along an empty corridor, lost in her own thoughts. She missed her friends. She missed the passion she used to feel about her classes. She missed the thrill she used to get with magic. Oh hell, she even missed fighting with Malfoy! Hermione groaned to herself. What she really missed was knowing who her father was. Knowing who she was. She dreamt of happier times, of picnic with her father and mother. The picnics had stopped when Mrs. Granger had died years ago. Cancer. She had clingged to her father after the slow and painful death, clinging to the last bits of sanity and love. But now . . . She didn't know who her father was. She didn't know in what means she was born, or if her parents had even loved each other. He said, "We adopted you." Which meant that Mrs. Granger wasn't her mum. Not only do I not know who my own father is, thought Hermione bitterly, I don't even know who my mother is! Caught up in her own miserable thoughts , Hermione didn't notice the hand that shot out and grabbed onto her arm, pulling her into the shadows behind a large tapestry. A small yelp escaped her lips as Hermione found herself staring up into the same intense green eyes that she had spent the last week tying to evade. Harry's gaze was filled of concern and relief. Just as she know they would be.  
  
Pushing past the Harry and the tapestry, Hermione made a run for it in the direction of her rooms. Reaching the statue, and puffing for breath, she gasped, "Odium Adore", before running through the entrance and collapsing on the elegant sofa. Panting for breath, Hermione didn't notice that Harry had followed her into the room, until he placed a hand on her shoulder. Hermione jumped to her feet and turned to face him. Her gaze moved from Harry to the door and then back to Harry. Hemione swore loudly and told Harry in no polite terms to leave and added in a very graphic phrase exactly what he could do with the rest of his evening. Harry gave a dry chuckle at the use her colorful language. Hermione felt her face flush with anger and anxiety. I can't believe Harry's laughing at me!! She fumed. Stupid git! Glaring at him Hermione growled out more insults, swearing at him in such a fashion that his eyes widened in surprise. Good, she thought, Let him see Hermione-know-it-all-goodie-two-shoes-always-follow-the-rules- Granger speak to him like this! It was a small victory but a victory nonetheless. Hermione had been alone ever sense her dream, feeling bitter and helpless. She had locked herself away from the world around her, feeling lost and miserable, but refusing to go out and join the realm of the happy teens of Hogwarts, sinking into her own world of gloom and heartbreak alone. It felt good to leave those emotions behind and to relish in the fury and rage that began to overtake her. Even though Harry didn't exactly deserve to bear the brunt of her anger. It was easier to be mad then it was to be hurt. So Hermione let all of her emotion shine-----in the form of anger.  
  
Apparently she had lots of emotions.  
  
~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~  
  
A wave of emotion washed over Harry when he saw Hermione---relief, anxiety, uneasiness, joy---and then shock as she proceeded to spit insults at him. She knew more swear words then----bloody well anyone Harry knew! Some of 'em seemed to be in different languages, too! Harry stared at her in astonishment. Hermione seemed to take this as encouragement; her word became much more crude and offensive. Harry stared at her with his mouth gapping open in surprise. I must look like a blubbering fish! Harry thought quickly snapping his mouth shut. After a while, right about when Hermione was sharing her theory of exactly how far his fondness for Dumbledore essentially went, when Harry realized that Hermione could very well carry on for hours. He had something to tell her, he had been trying to tell her for days if she hadn't been so busy avoiding him along with the rest of Hogwarts, damnit! And he was bloody well going to tell her and tell her now!  
  
"Bloody hell, Hermione, shut up, I'm trying to tell you I love you!" 


	7. Irresistible

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW, IF YOU WILL BE SO KIND.  
  
PLEASE, PLEASE,PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE,PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE,PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE,PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE,PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE,PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE,PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE,PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE,PLEASE, THANK YOU  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, I'll make this sweet and simple and to the point.I do not own any of these familiar characters that we all love (if you don't love 'em or at least love to hate 'em, what are you doing reading this??) although I'd love to own at least one of these characters.**suggestive grin** Once again; I do not own any of these characters, they belong to JKR. Please don't sue me.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Hermiones flow of insults stopped suddenly as she stared across the room at Harry, trying desperately to figure out if she had just lost what little sanity she managed to maintain or if Harry had just said what she thought he did. All the anger and bitterness drained away, leaving only bewilderment.  
  
And joy.  
  
Had Harry Potter---Bloody Harry Potter---actually just told her---HER! Plain old Hermione Granger!---that he loved her!?  
  
Well technically he said something along the lines of, "Shut up, Bloodly hell, Hermione, I'm trying to say love you!" But it was still the cause of some major repeated *Oh my gods* on Hermione's part.  
  
Coming back to earth, Hermione realized Harry was speaking again. And he seemed pissed.  
  
"Damnit, Hermione! You've been so full of yourself lately, which granted it wasn't exactly fun for you, but that's really no excuse! I thought you trusted me and I mean you should trust me! I have always been there for you, always! I can't believe you could just drop us, could just drop me like that! After all these years of just standing by you, because-Oh no!- I could never kiss you, never tell you, never earn you love-not me, not Harry bloody Potter!- so I just sat there wanting you, needing you, watch this beautiful girl that I loved tell me I was a good friend!" Spitting the word out and continuing with his rant that really didn't make any bloody sense, Harry didn't notice that Hermione had apparently come to a conclusion.  
  
Hermione stood up and swiftly walked across the length of the common room over to Harry. The walk seemed incredibly long and short at the same time to Hermione. Harry didn't notice her until she spun him around, muttering a, "Shut up, Harry!" before crushing her lips to his in a passionate kiss, putting all of her pint up emotions-the anger, the hurt, the hopelessness, all of it-into this perfect kiss.  
  
Harry pulled away and looked down at her in wonder. "Hermione---I love you." He said the word as if trying to make sure she understood. Hermione smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Looking deeply into the green eyes shining above her, she said each word loudly and clearly. "I, Hermione Granger, love you, Harr--" Harry cut her off with a demanding kiss. Hermione giggled against his lips. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist, before falling backward onto the sofa and pulling her with him. Now Hermione laughed out loud. Harry joined in without breaking their kiss. Her hands crept under his robes, and under his shirt.  
  
Then she began to tickle him until he was loudly crying with laughter.  
  
At that moment a door slammed above them and footsteps thundered. Draco appeared at the bottom of the stairs leading to his room. Glaring in distaste at the couple tangled on the sofa, he cleared his throat loudly. They apparently didn't hear him. He decided to be more assertive.  
  
A white light blinded Hermione and Harry. Looking up they saw Malfoy replacing his wand in his robes. "If you don't mind, Granger," He drawled sarcastically. "when you and Potter shag take it up to your own room. Remember, Granger," He smirked, "we have to share that sofa."  
  
Harry was shooting daggers at Malfoy. Rolling off of Harry, Hermione pulled him up and pushed him towards the direction of her room. "Go Harry." She whispered in his ear. "I'll be up in a sec." Throwing one last dirty look at Malfoy, Harry began to climb the steps that lead to her room. She watched his back disappear before turning to face Malfoy. She couldn't help but giggle. She was so happy! Shocking really. After all, a few moments ago she had been wallowing in anger and self-pity. Now she was giggling into the face of Malfoy!  
  
"What are laughing about, Granger?" Malfoy sneered at her. Hermione smirked back. "Nothing Malfoy---I think I'm going to take you up on your suggestion- --going to my room I mean."  
  
He laughed, surprising her. Shrugging, Hermione turned to go, but then he surprised her again.  
  
"Hey!" Malfoy called. Confused, Hermione turned back to face him. Funny, she thought. He looks kind of---lost. "I'm glad." He started awkwardly. Hermione raised her eyebrow uncertainly. "I'm glad that you seem to be happy now. You were pretty out of it." Hermione just stared at him in amazement. What the hell!? Malfoy smirked at her, then turned on his heel, leaving her gapping at him in shock.  
  
Okay, way too much weirdness from Malfoy for one night! Hermione shook her head slightly. I'll worry about Malfoy tomorrow, Hermione thought as she ran up the steps with a grin. Right now, I've got Harry to keep my thoughts occupied for a while. 


	8. Lost Luna

NOTE: I have a question. Are any guys reading this? If so, please let me know.  
  
I was talking with my friend and she told me that there was very few guys who read/wrote/knew about fanfiction. So I was wondering---are any guys reading this?  
  
Lotsa thanks go to lain and sistersinfiction. Thanx SOOOOOO much for reviewing. = ) thanxsomuch. And I'd also like to thank Kagirinaku and Highwayman's Lass doubly for your constant reviews. But please don't beat anyone with wet noodles. Just something bout wet noodles **shivers** but uber thanks ;)  
  
,  
  
Thank you!!!!!!!!!!  
  
And Pearl OL' BUDDY OL' PAL, sowwy to say no BOOM BABYS, not yet. Sowwy to disappoint. But just wait---I'll get better**mischievous grin** ---Trust me- --I'm a sweet, innocent angel----You believe me right?  
  
Maga-uber Thanks to all of my reviewers. PLEASE KEEP THE REVIEWS A'COMEING. Thanx again.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Harry glanced around the room for the millionth time that night. He had to, or else he'd start to think maybe the past hours had all been a dream. It all seemed so surreal. Harry could almost believe that it HAD been a dream.  
  
So Harry looked at the stuff in the room, just taking in Hermione-ish feel of everything to remind himself that it had actually happened. Then he looked over at Hermione for what must have been the billionth time. She was sprawled across her bed. She looked so peaceful, Harry thought. Like an angel. Grinning at the corny thought that entered his mind, Harry rose from the lumpy beanbag where he had positioned himself all night and stretched his aching muscles with a groan.  
  
They had talked all night long. About everything. About Harry's life with the Dursleys. Hermione's terror of flying. Harry grinned. Then he sobered quickly thinking about what else they had talked about. Hermione had finally confided in him about her dreams---if it was a dream? Harry frowned thoughtfully. Hermione certainly believed the dreams were real. Looking over at her, his eyes softened. He wanted to protect her from anything and everything. He hadn't told her about Malfoy and that night in the Hospital Wing. At first he wasn't going to. But her dreams----Harry sighed, taken off his glasses and rubbing his temples. Suddenly he had a headache. Putting his glasses back on and glancing at Hermione, Harry decided he might as well get a little sleep before his classes, which started in-----2 hours! Harry squinted at the clock to make sure. Then shrugging, Harry made himself as comfortable as he could on Hermione's lumpy beanbag chair, before falling into a deep sleep.  
  
~~*~~*~~  
  
Once again Hermione found herself among swirls of colors of purples and blacks. Her heartbeat quickened as she remembered what she had learned last time she was here. Or rather what she hadn't learned. Hermione frowned. She had so many more questions, that she wanted answers to. But, Hermione thought peering thought the heavy mist, there doesn't seem to be anybody here.  
  
Suddenly, Hermione vaguely heard what sounded like----someone singing? Yes, definitely someone singing, she thought a moment later. Hermione stained to catch the words. Whatever it was the melody sounded hauntingly familiar. Using her hands to try and wave the mist that was blocking her sight away, Hermione attempted in vain to her the ghostly voice and the words.  
  
Without warning, Hermione was falling through the churning fog downward, but before she could so much as scream, she hit the ground hard, knocking the air from her lungs. Swearing under her breath, Hermione laid there for a minute, catching her breath and seeing if she had seriously hurt anything from the fall. Deciding that besides a few bumps and bruises she was okay, Hermione gradually pushed herself up to a sitting position. Glancing around, her mouth fell open in shock.  
  
She was no longer floating in air that was filled with flying colors (although the swirling mist still lingered) but in a square room built entirely of large flat gray stones. There was no doors or windows. The stones felt cold beneath her feet as she stood up and took and cautious step forward. The singing started again, louder this time, as if in the same room as her. Hermione turned a walked slowly towards the voice. Soon she was able to make out a vague outline thought the remaining fog. Hermione impatiently waved the mist away as she neared the form. Catching a few lines of the ethereal song, she stopped, trying to listen.  
  
~A moon lost in a cloud  
  
Looking for the stars Not even knowing~  
  
Hermione frowned, deep in thought. Why did that sound so familiar? Where has she heard that song before? And that voice? It sounded like something from her dreams! Hermione ran toward the figure desperately, knowing if she could just get see---  
  
The music stopped. Hermione stopped. She couldn't move at all, just stand there staring in the direction the figure had been before the singing disappeared with whomever it had been singing that strange familiar song. Hermione didn't take notice of the tears the spilled down her check, just stood there as the mist swirled, gently caressing her face. Hermione felt a deep sense of clam and her tears stopped instantly. With a deep sigh, she closed her eyes and laid down as the soft clouds of mist swim around her offering comfort. In her mind the song echoed softly through her mind.  
  
~A moon lost in a cloud  
  
Looking for the stars~ 


	9. Wandering Minds

Note: hey peoples!! Sowwy it took awhile for this update.. hope its wroth the wait!  
  
I wanna thank Galadriel Hermione Potter, Pearl Malfoy, Balleke, sristi, OceanGirl28, Cinnamon, and Highwayman's Lass for your reviews! Cinnamon, your right about the reviews, you really are, thanks. ;o) And please, for your sake, everyone please stay away from wet noodles. I know the truth about 'em. **shiver**  
  
Oh and the song that's featured in this story was written one of my best friends Alyssa Galindo. It's called LIKE A MOON, and I LOVE it to death!!!! Thank a bunch Alyse!!  
  
~*~~*~~*~*~~*~~*~*~~*~~*~*~~*~~*~*~~*~~*~*~~*~~*~*~~*~~*~*~~*~~*~*~  
  
Harry walked through dark halls as the shadows loomed around him, looking gloomy and sinister. Realizing he was in dungeons of some sort, he sped up. Harry's footsteps echoed loudly in the silence with each step across the stone floor. Becoming more nervous with each passing moment, Harry's eyes shifted between the growing darkness uneasily.  
  
A faint echo of a song reached Harry's ears, making him pause. Listening intently, he tried to make out the voice or at least the words. A slight breeze tickled his nose, bearing the scent---of the ocean? Scratching his head, Harry turned and walked in the general direction the breeze was coming form. The vague song grew louder and stronger, as did the smell of the ocean. Turning a corner of the stone rooms, Harry suddenly came across a small form, curled up in the center of this new stone room----which just happened to look just like all the rest, Harry thought, clearly annoyed. He walked bravely toward the figure, noticing that it was a girl. Crouching down beside her, Harry frowned. "Hermione?" He asked. Suddenly very uncomfortable about being so out in the open, Harry shook her roughly. "Hermione? Come on 'Mione, wake up!" Raising his voice to be heard over the disembodied voice that sill sang, Harry began to panic. Scooping Hermione up in his arms princess style, he turned and ran blindly through the stone corridors. Something was coming, someone was after them. Pulling Hermione closer to him, Harry didn't dare risk looking behind to see what was following. Gasping for breath Harry ran, and ran, and ran-----  
  
------and stopped abruptly at the sight of the brick wall blocking their escape. Blinking angrily, he spun on his heel, searching for another way. It was almost to them, he couldn't let it get him, get 'Mione. Running a few steps forward, Harry stopped suddenly as the shadows around them darkened and rose to surround the pair. Clutching Hermione tightly to his chest, Harry backed up until he was backed against the wall. The shadows closed around them. Harry felt tears fill his eyes. The shadows loomed closer-----  
"NOO!!!" Harry yelled as he sat up swiftly and slid off the beanbag clumsily. Closing his eyes against the pain of his scare and twisting around so he laid on his back staring up at the ceiling, Harry gasped for breath and tried to calm his wild heartbeat.  
  
Hermione blinked sleepily as she looked down at Harry, who was lying in a heap on her floor. "'Arry?" She asked groggily. "You okay? What 'cha doing down there?" Harry stared up at her in a confused fog. His scare didn't hurt, and he couldn't really remember what had happened in his dream---just that there were lots of stone hallways and----well, that's it. He sat up and rubbed his scare, then looked up at Hermione. "Umm, it was just-" Harry stuttered, mildly embarrassed. Hermione looked down at his blushing face, and smiled slightly. "Did you have another nightmare?"  
  
Harry looked up into her eyes and smiled. "Just a small one---I don't ever remember it really. How'd you sleep, 'Mione?" Hermione's face lit up. "Oh, Harry! I had the strangest dream! But," Her eyes widened. "I'll have to tell you later, Harry, we're going to be late for potions!!" She jumped up and grabbed her bag and her wand, before running into her bathroom for a quick change. Harry searched the room, and then smacked his head. "My books! My wand!" Looking at the closed bathroom door in panic, he called through the door, "Hermione! My things are in MY room!" Glancing at the clock, he added, "I don't have time to stop and grab them or to change! Damnit!"  
  
Hermione burst through the door. She rolled her eyes and laughed. "Harry!" Then she raised her wand. "Accio Potion Book!"  
  
And sure enough, Harry's Potion Book flew through Hermione's open window, followed by his wand and even a change of robes.  
  
Harry looked at Hermione, who was smiling smugly, and surprised her by pulling her close to him for a gentle kiss. She grinned happily up at him before grabbing his hand and pulling him through the door. "Come on, Harry! We're gonna be late!" Dropping Harry's hand as she raced through the halls, Hermione rushed toward the Dungeon where Potions were held. Running through the door and sliding into her seat between Harry and Ron, Hermione gasped for breath and looked around the dungeon room for Professor Snape, as Harry dropped into his seat next to her. She gave a sigh of relief that Snape wasn't anywhere to be seen.  
  
"Snape's not here." Said Harry, stating the obvious. Hermione rolled her eyes. "I noticed." Ron looked at the two of them and laughed before hugging Hermione tightly. She stared at him in bewilderment. He just grinned and shrugged. "I missed you, 'Mione." He said simply. She smiled at him and nodded understandingly.  
  
Harry looked around the room as Hermione and Ron continued to talk. Malfoy caught Harry's eye and smirked knowingly. "Sleep well, Potter?" Malfoy asked casually. Shooting a meaningful glance at Hermione, he added, "Enjoyed yourself last night, did you?" Harry glared at him. "Nothing happened, Malfoy. As if it's any of your business."  
  
Malfoy stood and walked over to Harry's table, stooping over slightly and hissed in his ear, so that only Harry could hear, "That's right. Nothing happened. And it's not going to." With that he walked calmly back to his seat with the eyes of everyone in the room on him.  
  
Hermione glared at him in puzzlement. Ron was shooting daggers at him as he mumbled to Harry, "Stupid git. I hope he gets his ears end up in the crookshanks catnip." Hermione smacked him playfully, trying unsuccessfully not to laugh. Just then Professor Snape stormed into the room, muttering something about brainless adolescents. The dungeon fell silent. He glared scornfully at them, his eyes resting briefly on Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Then he went on describing some potion of another.  
  
Harry and Ron let their minds wander freely, knowing that Hermione would be able to tell them what they missed in perfect detail. So the boys sat and stared at Snape's long, hooked nose, and thought of different nothings.  
  
However, Hermione did as well. She didn't mean to of course. It just happened. She let her mind roam. She loved Harry! And he loved Her! It was almost magical. Hermione smiled slightly at the thought. Then her mind traveled to darker places, wandering about her odd dreams. And of course about her parents. Mum and Dad---no, she corrected herself with a shake of her head. The Granger's. The Granger's were not her real parents. The thought felt slimy as it slithered in her mind.  
  
Snape's voice broke into her thoughts.  
  
"---Goyle and Granger; Longbottom and Parkinson; Weasley and Crabbe; Lockhart and Mauve; Malfoy and Potter; Hoarfrost and Brocklehurst---"  
  
The list went on and on. Hermione scowled at him in astonishment. The man was insane! The stupid, slimy, evil, git! Hermione shot a look at Goyle. He might as well have been picking his nose, she thought with disgust. Then she blinked in horror. She pulled gently on both Harry's and Ron's robes under the table. They leaned in slightly to hear. "Umm---What potion are we doing?" Hermione whispered timidly. Harry raised his eyebrow at her as Ron's mouth gaped open in shock. "'Mione!" Ron moaned. "We were gonna ask you!" Harry nodded. Hermione turned and stared at Snape, hoping that he would mention the name of the potion again.  
  
Unfortunately, Snape just glared at them. "Well, get started!" He snapped. Students scrambled to get to their partners. Hermione groaned as she made her way to where Goyle sat. Once everyone was seated again, Snape let out a puff of air impatiently. "Do I have to tell you everything!?" He pointed sharply to the back of the room where the ingredients were stored. "Get to work!" Once again the students scattered to collect their ingredients. Hermione looked at Goyle. He didn't move. Sighing she walked to the back of the room. Neville was there, trembling as he glanced around nervously. Hermione ran to him and grabbed his arm firmly. "Neville!" She whispered urgently, the panic clear in her voice. "What potion are we doing?" Neville looked at her, his mouth falling open, much like Ron's had. "Hermione? Are you okay?" She nodded impatiently. "I'm fine, Neville! But what potion?" He blinked and then blushed. "Umm---it's the---umm---Fate-ah tag Potion." He said stumbling over the name. Hermione's face relaxed into a smile. The Fetetag Potion. She moved to gather her ingredients after a quick "thank you" to Neville, relived and grateful she had read over her book before the term started.  
  
Harry glared at Malfoy as he sat down with the ingredients. Malfoy sneered. Rolling his eyes and turning around he saw Ron and Crabbe glaring at each other, neither one moving to collect their ingredients. The two just glowered at each other, non-stop. Looking to see how Hermione was doing, Harry twisted in his seat. Goyle was staring strait ahead when Hermione sat down and began to organize their ingredients. Without looking at her or even blinking, Goyle poked her hard on her side. "Ouch!" Hermione yelled, glaring at him. He didn't bat an eye. Snape, however, looked at her fiercely. "Ms. Granger." He said harshly. "10 points from Gryffindor for disturbing my class." Now Hermione glared angrily at him. Then she glanced crossly at Goyle, before going back to work.  
  
A few minutes later, Goyle stabbed her with his finger once again. This time, Hermione bit her lip against the pain. Without glancing at him, she brought down her elbow solidly against his groin, then she swiftly moved across the room for more ingredients. Goyle cursed loudly and doubled over in pain, making his head bang painfully on the table. Snape turned and glared at the boy. Then with a sigh, he snapped at him. "Mr. Goyle you will report to me after class. See that there is no more disturbances." He added coldly. This time when Hermione sat down beside him, he made no move to do anything. In fact he just sat there while she did the potion herself, much to her satisfaction.  
  
Thought out this whole scenario, Ron and Crabbe hasn't so much as blinked. They haven't even collected their ingredients.  
  
Harry laughed softly. Turning back to his own potion, he was surprised to see Draco smirking proudly.  
  
Maybe it was time to ask Malfoy some questions. 


	10. BOOM

Note: Hey peoples!! Thanks to Pearl Malfoy, Hanna-chan, sristi, Cinnamon, and deathstrike for your reviews. Hehe, thanx! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, I'll make this sweet and simple and to the point.I do not own any of these familiar characters that we all love (if you don't love 'em or at least love to hate 'em, what are you doing reading this??) although I'd love to own at least one of these characters.**suggestive grin** Once again; I do not own any of these characters, they belong to JKR. Please don't sue me.  
  
~*~~*~~*~*~~*~~*~*~~*~~*~*~~*~~*~*~~*~~*~*~~*~~*~*~~*~~*~*~~*~~*~*~  
  
Hermione walked out of Potions looking smug. Ron cheered and congratulated her on her victory. She gave a little bow and laughed along with him when she fell on her ass doing so. Every one who saw applauded her grace. Using Ron's offered arm to pull herself up, Hermione giggled and blushed. She shot a glance at Harry. He was walking slightly behind her and Ron with a thoughtful expression. "Harry?" She asked, tapping his arm gently. "You okay?" He blinked, then his eyes settled on her and a soft smile lit his face. Wrapping his arm around her waist as they walked, he grinned. "Just committing your performance in there to memory."  
  
Ron eyed them happily, taking in Harry's arm and the look of total bliss on Hermione face, before grinning. "Yea, 'Mione. How you managed to nail him in the balls and be standing in the back of the room before Snape looked is beyond me." "He deserved it." Hermione muttered defensivly. Still, she was blushing happily at his offhanded praise. "How did the two of you do with the potion?" She asked. Ron grinned sheepishly. "Er-actually-I didn't start." He admitted. Hermione stopped and stared at him. "You didn't even start!?" She yelped. Harry chuckled lightly and kept walking, towing Hermione. "Ron and Crabbe were too busy with their eye-staring conpartion to worry about some silly Fate- ei-log-potion, 'Mione." Harry explained mockingly, dodging Ron's flying fist.  
  
"It's not Fate-ei-tog, Harry. It's Fetetag, pronounced Fate-ah-tag. It's German and it makes the consumer of the potion feel happy, carefree, wild- It's much like a very strong alcohol, actually." Ron and Harry traded looks and shrugged.  
  
Malfoy pushed passed Ron, who turned red and growled at the retreating back. Hermione rolled her eyes. Turning to Harry, she gave him a fast kiss on the cheek, blushing furiously. He blinked at her in surprise then smiled joyful. "I got to go to Muggle Studies. What do you two have?" Hermione asked, still blushing. Ron shot a glance at Harry who was grinning stupidly. Smirking at him, he answered, "We get to go to Divination and predict our untimely deaths. Doesn't that just make you jealous?" Hermione laughed dryly. "Oh yes, I'm just green with envy." Ron snickered. "Yea well, us lucky guys have got to go, or we'll be late. Come on, Harry." Rolling his eyes, he grabbed Harry arm and pulled him towards the stairs. "See you, 'Mione!"  
  
Hermione waved bye, then headed to Muggle Studies with a ridiculously happy smile plastered on her face.  
  
**  
  
Harry pulled his arm free from Ron's grasp. "Hey Ron, you go ahead, I'll catch up, okay?" Ron looked at him like he was nuts. "Harry? You are not going back to smooch Hermione some more! I know Divination is just-" "Ron!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
Harry sighed. "Just go; hurry or you'll be late. Tell the Professor that I felt ill and went to rest back in our room."  
  
"Harry-are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine!" Harry's voice raised in expiration. "Just go! Please Ron?" Ron still looked doubtful so he added, "I'll explain everything tonight, I promise."  
  
Ron finally sighed and nodded stiffly. "Whatever you're doing Harry-Good luck." Then he turned and continued up the steps.  
  
Harry stared at Ron's retreating back. "Thank you." He whispered before turning to search for Malfoy.  
  
Harry's lips twitched into a dry smile at the irony of it all  
  
***  
  
Ron stopped at the top step. Looking around the destrted corridor, he walked quickly back down the steps. Seeing Harry disappear around a corner, Ron hesitated, but only for a moment. Then his face took on a look of grim detrimination, Ron Weasley followed Harry Potter, his best-friend, silently through the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
***  
  
Hermione sat, listening to the Professor drone on and on without end. For the second time that day, Hermione let her mind wonder freely, staring dreamily out the window.  
  
***  
  
Harry finally caught sight of Malfoy walking briskly towards the Great Lake. He ran and called out to Malfoy. I hope he can answer my questions, Harry thought as he jumped over a blue glob that might have been Neville.  
  
*** Hermione was thinking of her parents. What did they look like? Did she look like her mother or her father? Or maybe some old grandma of hers that she, not knowing of her parents, never knew of?  
  
A faint ringing sound echoed in her ears. Hermione looked around but no one showed any signs being bothered by the increasingly painful sound. Clutching her head, she let out a soft whimper.  
  
Then Hermione's world went 'BOOM' and she died. 


	11. Darkness Reaches

Disclaimer: Ok, I'll make this sweet and simple and to the point.I do not own any of these familiar characters that we all love (if you don't love 'em or at least love to hate 'em, what are you doing reading this??) although I'd love to own at least one of these characters.**suggestive grin** Once again; I do not own any of these characters, they belong to JKR. Please don't sue me.  
  
Note:  
  
I am sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but I just wanted to post one, so you didn't think I was giving up. I'm not, not at all.  
  
Once again I'm so sorry (and still a tad pissed) about the lost chapters. I'm making progress, though its slow progress. Thank you all for your patience with me and this dreadful contraption called a computer. I'd also like thank Cinnamon and Kagirinaku for your understanding. Trust me I am defiantly keeping floppy disks around. Grrr. . .  
  
I hope, Gamegirl, that I updated fast enough for you?*grin*  
  
And special thanks to Perenelle, Kaqirinaku, sristi, Cinnamon, Gamegirl, Highwaymans Lass, and Kgiilrlleyr for all your helpful reviews!! They're the reason I moved passed my anger and decided to re-write all these chapters. Thanks so much!  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Hermione's head was ringing, blocking out all of her other senses. When the harsh ringing had dimmed, she looked around. Or at least she tried to. But she seemed paralyzed, laying on her back, staring up into the strange misty swirls. Again. Hermione ground inwardly.  
  
Searching her memory, Hermione remembered daydreaming in Muggle Studies. And then pain, such a complete pain filling ever cell of her body. Hermione had one brief thought of the Unforgivable Curses before she could think of nothing save the pain. A headache was building behind her eyes. Ugh. This isn't fun, Hermione though grumpily, not fun at all. She pouted at the fog above.  
  
So absorbed in her thoughts, Hermione didn't noticed the growing shadow until it rose over her. Her heart thudded in her chest. The shadow seemed to shift and then solidify. Then it began crawl up her leg, leaving behind a slimy, dirty feeling everywhere it touched. A scream caught in her throat, making her choke. The shadow continued its clime up her body. Soon the swirls of colors were blocked from her sight, lost within the shadow.  
  
The oily shadow was now up to her chest. Hermione was feeling drained, weak, and scared shitless. She couldn't breath, she was going to die-  
  
Suddenly a single twisting color of air broke through the darkness. Coiling sharply, it hurled itself over to her, then settled on her face gently. Hermione's breath came back. But only for a moment, for in the next instant the shadow made its way up to her chin. She wanted to close her eyes, but she couldn't-  
  
But before the darkness could claim her, countless streams of twisting fog that burst though, destroying the darkness and shattering the shadow. When the shifting colored shapes melted softly into her skin, Hermione let out a sigh and closed her eyes.  
  
When she next opened them, she looked into the faces of the entire Muggle Studies class. The Professor glared sternly into her eyes as he asked impatiently, "Are you quite alright, Ms. Granger?"  
  
Glancing around from face to face, Hermione asked the one thing she could think of.  
  
"Did I die?" 


	12. Inquest

Thanks to all my constant reviewers!  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, I'll make this sweet and simple and to the point.I do not own any of these familiar characters that we all love (if you don't love 'em or at least love to hate 'em, what are you doing reading this??) although I'd love to own at least one of these characters.**suggestive grin** Once again; I do not own any of these characters, they belong to JKR. Please don't sue me.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~*~~~  
  
Harry grabbed the back of Malfoy's robes and used his grip to swing him around to face him. Something in Malfoy's face made Harry dropped his hands and back up a step. Seizing his chance, Malfoy spun on his heel. Harry blinked once before running after him. Somehow Harry managed to trip over his own feet and land flat on top of Malfoy himself.  
  
"Geoff me, Potter!" Malfoy shoved Harry off and glared at the students who stared at them. He then turned his scowl back to Harry. He began to straiten his clothes and hair, all the while glaring at Harry, who still sitting in the grass. "Well, what is it, Potter? I assume you chased me down for a reason?" At last, growling, he reached down and grabbed Harry's collar to haul him to his feet. Sighing in frustration, Malfoy raked his hands through his hair, forgetting he had just tidied it. "Come on, Potter, and spit it out!"  
  
By now this odd pair where getting quite a few odd looks. Harry blushed slightly. "Not here, Malfoy. Let's go somewhere else." Malfoy smirked. "You want to spend some private time with me, do you, Potter?" When Harry's blush deepened, Malfoy smirk widened. "As flattering as that is, Potter, you're not my type."  
  
Harry's face was now bright red, more from anger then embarrassment. "I just want to talk-"  
  
"That's what they all say."  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy." Harry took a deep breath. "I just want to talk. It's about Hermione-"  
  
Malfoy cut in sharply. "If you're here to talk to me about Granger, can it. If Hermione wants to talk to me, then she can. But I wont talk to you, or to Weasley, or to any one else. Just Hermione." With that, Malfoy walked briskly off to Hagrids' hut.  
  
Harry just stood there in shock, oblivious to the stares around him. Did Malfoy just agree willingly talk to Hermione? Without referring to her as a Dirty Mudblood? And the go off to visit Hagrid?  
  
Harry shook his head before making his way to the castle. This was horribly uneventful. Instead of getting answers, he was granted with even more question! And now he had to go to Divination!  
  
Harry was completely absorbed in his own thoughts, so it's no wonder he didn't notice Ron slip past him into the shadows.  
  
~~*~~*~  
  
With a lot of pleading on Hermione's part, she was allowed to stay for the rest of class instead of being sent to the Hospital Wing. Having felt she spent too much time there for one year, Hermione claimed a it was just a dizzy spell. Which was an obvious lie, for according to Hannah Hermione had fallen out of her chair with a yelp and then had lied there for quiet some time.  
  
But the Professor just muttered and went on with his teachings. Hermione tried to keep her thoughts on the subject, but it was difficult with her unsettling dream and all the strange looks she was getting. Besides this was Muggle Studies! She lived with Muggles! Sighing softly, she allowed her mind to wonder towards her dream. Hermione could no longer deny that these weren't just dreams. But she had no clues whatsoever that could help her figure it out.  
  
Hermione looked up to find the Professor glaring at her and the class empty. Gathering her belongings quickly, she ran from the room before he could say anything to her. Pushing her hair behind her ears, Hermione raced off to find Harry. 


	13. Dance the Tango

Sorry for the delay, but fanfiction.net wouldn't let me upload anything for a while and then I left for the first part of my vacation, and I just got back, that's why. So I'm sorry, and here's the chapter.  
  
I guess you could call this a transition chapter, just kinda an information giver and/or setting up the plot. Sorry it has taken me so long to post this chapter, for some reason, fanfiction.com wouldn't allow me to upload my chapter. Has this happened to anyone else, or maybe its my computer. v_v O, terdmuffins!! I hope you like my story so far! And by the way I will be gone for vacation for a while, to a little town and then a big city, but I wont get a chance to update. But I will continue to write, so when I return I'll have lots to post. So please bear with me.  
  
Thanks to all my constant reviewers!  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, I'll make this sweet and simple and to the point.I do not own any of these familiar characters that we all love (if you don't love 'em or at least love to hate 'em, what are you doing reading this??) although I'd love to own at least one of these characters.**suggestive grin** Once again; I do not own any of these characters, they belong to JKR. Please don't sue me.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~*~~~  
  
Hermione ran through the Great Hall and over to the Gryffindor table, ignoring the odd stares she was receiving. Almost falling into her seat next to Harry, Hermione was bristling with news. She opened her mouth, more then ready to tell Harry about her dreams, when she noticed the entire Gryffindor table and most of the Ravenclaw table as well were leaning close to hear whatever had managed to get Hermione-the-know-it-all this worked up. Hermione closed her mouth firmly. In low voices she asked Harry if he could stop by her rooms tonight. Ron answered for him, reminding her of Quidditch practice. Ron had made the team as a Chaser. Hermione glanced over at him and realized she hadn't really talked to him lately, much less confided in him about what has been going on. Quickly coming to a decision, Hermione whispered to the boys, "Well, then, can the two of you stop by after practice?" Ron relaxed noticeably. "Please? I really need to talk to you." Harry's resolve visibly melted. Ron waited for Harry's nod of agreement before agreeing himself. Dean leaned over to say something with his eyes on Hermione, but stopped when Dumbledor stood.  
  
Hermione felt her face flush as she remembered what she had said about Dumbledor and Harry. Dumbledor glanced around the Great Hall, coming to rest a moment on Hermione. He smiled and winked, making her gasp, wondering if he knew-but no. How could he?  
  
"Before you sit down to eat, I have a few announcements to make." His eyes twinkled merrily. "This weekend the is to be a concert of sorts held at Hogsmead staring the Weird Sisters and Flaming Future." Dumbledor paused as the hall echoed with wild applause. Mark Johnson and Josh Tomfoolary (undeniably the new Weasley Twins) grabbed each other and began to do the tango across the Great Hall. Dumbledor chuckled and swished his wand. The boys looked down to find themselves dressed in identical red salsa dresses. They looked up, shrugged and grinned. Mark pulled a very drunk Hagrid up to tango with him. Hagrid laughed grandly and picked Mark clear off his feet to continue the dance. Josh had literally picked up Professor Flickwick as he would a child and swung him around as he danced. Flickwick squeaked shrilly before giving in to laughter. Once again the Hall exploded with hoots and applause. When Professor McGonagall pulled harshly on Josh's ear, he swore loudly and dropped Professor Flickwick flat on his bum. Professor McGonagall's glare was enough to send Mark wiggling out from Hagrid's grasp and poor Hagrid back to his seat, hiccupping loudly. Mark and Josh immediately began talking and pleading at once. Mark franticly waved his arms towards Dumbledor as Josh yanked roughly on his dress. No one was able to make out their words however. When a frustrated Josh began to pull of his dress off, Professor McGonagall's face took on a panicked look and she waved her hands urgently in front of her.  
  
"No, no! Mr. Tomfoolary, stop this instant!" She commanded, a faint blush spreading across her face. Ron laughed and shouted catcalls. Hermione cuffed him playfully, then gave up and joined in the laugher. Josh dropped the dress and began yelling again. Mark was now hopping up and down and pointing. Both boys stopped when Dumbledor stood once again.  
  
"Mr. Tomfoolary and Mr. Johnson, I must thank you for your entertainment this evening, however that will be all for now. I'd suggest you go join your house now." Dumbledor winked joyfully down at them. Mark and Josh grinned in return. "Um, Headmaster?" Josh asked tugging at his dress. Dumbledor smiled and returned the troublemakers back into their Hogwarts robes. As the boys made their way back to the Gryffindor table wearing identical grins, Professor McGonagall stared at Dumbledor in surprise. Then, with unbelievable thin lips, she took her seat next to Dumbledor.  
  
Dumbledor continued his announcement, explaining that all students are allowed to attend the concert. Students who are in their fourth year or above will have the choice of saying the night in the village Hotel or returning to Hogwarts. Those who chose to stay must sign up with Professor McGanagall. It will be two to a room and of course, roommates will be girl- girl and boy-boy. All students will have the whole day off to spend in Hogsmead.  
  
As dinner appeared on gold plates the students chatted eagerly. Josh and Mark prepared to dance again, but a strict glance from Professor McGanagall had them sitting down and grinning sheepishly.  
  
Ron and Harry talked non-stop about Quidditch, but Hermione didn't mind. Harry held her hand firmly under the table. When he used both hands to describe a new move to Ron, he still had her hand. Ron glanced at their clasped hands currently being waved in his face and winked at Hermione. She blushed and concentrated on her dinner.  
  
Tonight she would tell Harry and Ron everything. Why did she feel so uneasy about the whole thing?  
  
Note: Hey people! I have a question for all of yas!! I've been told by some people that they liked the fact Harry and Hermione don't have sex. But I've also been asked when are those two gonna get it on. So now I'm asking. Do you guys want them to have sex or not? Please lemme know in your reviews. Thank you so much!! ~TigerEyes 


	14. Escape

Thanks once again to all my constant reviewers!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, I'll make this sweet and simple and to the point.I do not own any of these familiar characters that we all love (if you don't love 'em or at least love to hate 'em, what are you doing reading this??) although I'd love to own at least one of these characters.**suggestive grin** Once again; I do not own any of these characters, they belong to JKR. Please don't sue me.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~*~~~  
  
Harry ran up the steps to the castle through the heavy rain, broom in hand. He squinted against the rain and darkness trying in vain to make out the steps. When his broom was suddenly was yanked backwards, Harry let out a yelp and unwillingly followed. He ended up lying on his back in a puddle, blinking into the rain in a very unflattering sort. Laughter wormed it way through the night to Harry's aggravated ears.  
  
Digging through his soggy robes, Harry pulled out his wand. Blue fire burst forth from the tip, blazing brightly in the rain. Harry managed to make out someone with red hair and a long nose covered in freckles.  
  
"Ron!"  
  
"Sorry, Harry." Ron chuckled. "I called your name, but you didn't hear. So I tried to grab your robes or something, but I couldn't see that well."  
  
Harry glared. "Your apology would sound much better, Ron, if you would stop laughing." Harry muttered sourly. When Ron only laughed, he sighed and then started up the stone stairs once again with Ron falling in step beside him. They talked-or in truth Ron talked and Harry just murmured vague responses now and then. Both boys dripped mud and rain with each step. Harry suddenly stopped, but Ron kept walking.  
  
"Ron" Harry hissed. "Stop! It's Mrs. Norris!" And sure enough, the mangy cat stood with her back arched and huge lamp-like eyes trained on Harry and Ron. Ron took no noticed and continued on his way, talking excitedly about the Weird Sisters.  
  
And he stomped soundly on Mrs. Norris long scrawny tail. At her shrill screech and the scratching noise she made as she scrambled angrily out of sight, Ron let out a shout and a curse and jumped back. Falling over his own feet, he fell and grabbed the first thing he could; which happened to be Harry's hair. Out of instinct rather then pain, Harry yelled and swiped at Ron. In the end, Ron fell flat on top of Harry.  
  
Not wasting time, Harry shoved Ron off him, heaved him to his feet, and dragged him towards the Head's room. Ron shouted once more, but quickly shut up and ran of his own accord at the sound of Filch's constant mutters to his beloved cat. Rounding the corner and almost plowing into the stature, Harry realized he didn't know the password.  
  
"C'mon Harry, hurry up!!" Ron whispered urgently, glancing wildly behind. "They'll be here any second!!"  
  
"I-I dunno the password!"  
  
Ron stopped looking for Filch. "You don't know the password!?" He asked incredulously.  
  
"Um-you see-the thing is-"  
  
At that moment the stature creaked loudly as it was pushed aside. In the doorway stood Hermione, biting her lip and looking very nervous.  
  
Without a word Ron pushed past her, dragging Harry with him. Hermione looked at them uncertainly, but before she could say a word, Ron snapped, "Close the damn door!"  
  
Hermione's mouth opened in shock. Anger bubbled mildly inside her. She didn't move, didn't speak. Closing her eyes, Hermione took a deep breath and counted to 10. The statue closed with a firm clap.  
  
Ron sighed with relief and collapsed onto the couch. Harry managed a weak grin for Hermione, and then joined him. Hermione stood with her arms folded across her chest, frowning and staring at the two of them tangled and dripping on her couch.  
  
"Get off." Hermione told them wryly.  
  
"Aw, come on, Herm!" Ron said sweetly, cajolingly. "We just escaped loony Filch and his demon cat! Right after a hard day of Quidditch practice, too! Have a heart, Hermione."  
  
Oh, I have a hart all right, thought Hermione bitterly. Not that you would ever notice Ronald Lee Weasley!!  
  
Harry noticed the angry flash in her eyes. The way she stood looking down at them with her arms folded, chin out, eyes narrowed and glinting dangerously, made him think of an angry queen. Hermione was a peaceful creature, and one that was never prone to violence. But when she had a mind to, she could cut you deeper with mere words then with steel, leaving you cold and alone and helpless.  
  
Or burning with a rage of your own. Glancing quickly over at a carefree Ron, Harry had no doubt which it would be if he didn't act fast.  
  
Somehow managing to untangle his limbs from Ron's, Harry pulled Hermione into a tight embrace. Hoping to ward off dark anger with light embarrassment, he placed a firm kiss on her lips as well. And just as he planed, Hermione pulled back, her face gently flushed. "Harry!" She mumbled with a pointed look towards Ron. Harry kept his smile in check, and sighed with a pout. "Okay, fine, 'Mione." Seeing as Ron had stretched out comfortable on the couch, Harry sat on the floor, leaning against the couch and stretched out his legs. Hermione smile at him shyly, and then turned back to Ron with a frown. "Ron!" Hermione said sharply. "You're wet, you're dripping, you're muddy, and you're on my couch!" When he just rolled his eyes at Harry, she stomped her foot. "Either get off my sofa or get out of my rooms!" Ron groaned and rolled his eyes once more, but obediently slid down to join Harry on the floor. Hermione thanked him stiffly, and then sat crossed-legged across from the two boys. Ron let out a long-suffering sigh and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'Snob'. Harry glanced worriedly over at Hermione, who was grimly ignoring Ron.  
  
Ron sighed once more as he rearranged his long legs. Then he asked, eyeing Hermione wryly, "So what's the fuss? You wanted us to rush right over here after practice, outrun Filch, and yell at us for sitting on your lovely couch for a reason, right?"  
  
Hermione's face flushed pink with angry, and the hands in her lap curled into fists. Not a muscle twitched or narrowed in anger. Her face was rigidly vacant of all emotions she might have felt. Except for her eyes. Her eyes did nothing but spit, flash, and blaze in fury. Before anyone could do a thing, a door slammed open and minutes later, Malfoy appeared on the stairs. He stopped at the bottom step when he saw the three of them sitting on the floor. Raising one eyebrow elegantly, he remarked lightly, "And what do we have here? A lovely group you make, to be sure. All sitting cozily, so-" Malfoy let his gaze rest on Hermione and the anger that shimmered in the air around her. His lips twitched. "Happily."  
  
"Sod off, Malfoy." Hermione spit bitterly. He grinned at her, pleased. "Well then, I'll just be on my way." And he did just that, strutting his way over to the exit. There he paused, considering. When he turned around to face them once more, his face was emotionless, his eyes sober. He spoke to Harry, although he not once took his eyes off of Hermione. "Potter, remember my words. I meant what I said." Malfoy glanced at Harry before turning back to Hermione. She shivered lightly, though not because of cold. She felt as though he could see right through her skin, her masks, her anger, to her very core. "This business is a serious one." Malfoy continued. "And a dangerous one. Be careful." Here his eyes left Hermione, to stare at Ron. "Be careful who you trust." Then he was gone, and the only reminder of his interference was the sharp sound of stone on stone.  
  
The three friend sat there, stunned into silence.  
  
Ron stuck his tongue out in the direction Malfoy left and then began to mutter happily of crazy nutters and stupid gits.  
  
Harry jerked nervously. He hadn't told Hermione anything about Malfoy or the strange conversations Harry seemed to keep having with him. Would Hermione be angry? Oh, he hoped not!  
  
Hermione paid no notice to either Harry or Ron. She sat and let her anger fuel her. How dare he!? The stupid rat-faced bastard! She felt her fury grow, threaten to overflow, feeling her with rage.  
  
And it felt good.  
  
Then, suddenly, her anger and fury vanished, leaving her with only grief, confusion, and hopelessness. She did the only thing she could do.  
  
She laid her head in her hands and wept. 


	15. Temper

Thanks once again to all my constant reviewers!!!!  
  
Thanks to perenelle, Kagirinaku, and HPulz, for you opinions about my sex question! I really appreciate it! O and, Jenihenpen, you said my writing style has changed. Most likely it has. Is that good or bad? Honestly? And Kagirinaku, don't worry, I decide sex is for them(the poll is still out, by the way ^-^) it wont be right away. They just got together!  
  
Thank you all!  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, I'll make this sweet and simple and to the point.I do not own any of these familiar characters that we all love (if you don't love 'em or at least love to hate 'em, what are you doing reading this??) although I'd love to own at least one of these characters.**suggestive grin** Once again; I do not own any of these characters, they belong to JKR. Please don't sue me.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~*~~~  
  
Hermione never did say anything to Harry or Ron. When she had begun to cry Ron had only exclaimed, "Nutters! Completely nutters!" Harry jumped up and immeditly encircled her in his arms and shot Ron an alarmed look. Hermione had rushed to her room, still in tears. Harry chased after her, and Ron ran after him. But in was no use. The boys sat outside her door, attempting to yell through the heavy wooden door and still sound calming. Throughout the night Hermione's sobs continued. By morning Ron was asleep on the steps and Harry was practically in tears himself. His voice was hoarse, for he kept trying to talk to Hermione, most of the time not even knowing what he was saying.  
  
Ron grunted and shifted in his sleep, causing him to slide down the next five steps, wrenching him awake painfully. Blinking at the setting around him, he yawned before asking Harry, "'Arry? What happened to our room?" Harry didn't answer, just banged his head against the door and left it there. Ron ran a hand through his flaming hair and yawned again. "Okay. At least tell me what time it is?" Harry just groaned.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes and stood up, yawing once more. Sending one more pitiful look at his best friend, then headed down the steps.  
  
Harry tried to speak, but all that came out was an aching croak. He swallowed and took a deep breath before trying again.  
  
"'Mione?" He couldn't make out a sound behind the door. "Come on, Hermione. Whatever's wrong, you can tell me." His words sounded hallow, automatic, even to his ears. He moaned and blinked his suddenly watery eyes. Dimly, Harry registered the painfully loud shouts echoing up the stairs.  
  
"-and shove it right up your arse, you brainless twit!"  
  
"You great baboon, do you really think you can stop me, you insufferable gorilla!?"  
  
"Go to the devil, Malfoy, you miserable excuse of a blind donkey's ass!"  
  
Haring Malfoy's name, Harry jerked his head up. Scrambling to his feet he raced into the common room. The scene that awaited him stopped him in his tracks.  
  
Ron and Malfoy stood stiff and glaring. Ron was shakeing from head to toe with blind rage and his face was redder then his hair. His hands were raised and balled into fist. Malfoy stood dangerously calm, although his face had more color to it then Harry had ever seen. His eyes were molten silver as his fury spilled out.  
  
"You listen to me, you bloody, blundering knothead-"  
  
"No you listen to me, you blue-blooded snob, you gnat-assed bully, whatever you have say, whatever you'd like to do, you'll just have to forget about to, so bugger off!"  
  
"You can just shut your trap, Weasley, you slant-eyed toothless toad, you pathetic worm!"  
  
"You can both shut the hell up!" Yelled a voice, low with fury. All three boys turned to stare at the wild women standing tall at the base of the stairs. Her brown curls slashed through the air like whips, her brown eyes darkened with rage and blazed with temper. The gray flannel robe she wore, lashed frantically against her body. When she spoke, her words echoed in the room around them.  
  
"I have lost my patience with all of you! You have no right to snap at each other like prissy dogs!" Her voice trembled and the lights flickered. None of you have the right to take advantage and then to forget me! But you do!" Ron hung his head. "You all dance around me, withholding information from me!" Harry winced. "Too proud or too selfish remains to be seen." Malfoy lowered his eyes. "I wont stand for it any longer!" The wind whistled, the lights wavered and then went out, and thunder sounded while lighting ripped the patch of sky seen through the window. Then the wind calmed, the thunder died down and the lightning vanished. When the lights clicked back on, Hermione hung suspended for a moment, before she collapsed into a heap at the base of the stairs.  
  
. 


	16. Bleeding Dreams

Thanks once again to all my constant reviewers!!!!  
  
Thanks to perenelle, Jenihenpen, maNic aNgsT, and to ZigZagLoser (::cough::ahembrownnoserahem::cough) for all of your lovely reviews!!  
  
Thank you all!  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, I'll make this sweet and simple and to the point.I do not own any of these familiar characters that we all love (if you don't love 'em or at least love to hate 'em, what are you doing reading this??) although I'd love to own at least one of these characters.**suggestive grin** Once again; I do not own any of these characters, they belong to JKR. Please don't sue me.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~*~~~  
  
Hermione became aware of the shouts and fighting, and even before she opened her eyes she knew whom the raised voices would belong to.  
  
"If you hurt Hermione, I'll chop of your dick and feed it to the squirrels, you sick bastard!" The voice, slightly shrill with anger, belonged to Ron.  
  
"Get away from her, Malfoy!" That voice, heavy with fury was Harry's.  
  
"You idiots, you morons! Bloody let me help her!!" Gone were the mocking drawl and slow precise speech, but the voice was definitely Draco Malfoy's.  
  
Hermione's mind was foggy, and she couldn't quite understand what the voices where talking about, but the third voice-Malfoy's voice her disconnected brain supplied-stirred something in her. Before she could place it, the thought slipped away and left her cold. So very cold.  
  
```````````***`````````````  
  
Draco stood very still, trying desperately to think though rage that had him seeing red. But one glace at Hermione pale form had his what was left of his control snap. Pushing past Ron and Harry with a snarl, he knelt beside Hermione, casting a glowing blue shield over his shoulder, successfully stopping Harry and Ron.  
  
Murmuring soft words of comfort, he ran through spell after spell in his mind. After taking a deep breath, he preformed the first spell he remembered.  
  
Nothing happened. Hermione remained pale and motionless.  
  
Cursing under his breath, he tried another. Still nothing. Growing frantic, Draco blurted out the last spell he could think of that would possibly help. She did not move. "You had better wake up, Hermione! Wake up, you bloody annoying witch!!" And, out of ideas, he laid his head down on her stomach, and fought back the helplessness and the hot, angry tears that threatened.  
  
And nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt and hand on the back his neck.  
  
"Draco?" Hermione mumbled, blinking up into his eyes. He smiled down at her. "Good morning, sunshine." He whispered. Then Harry pushed him aside and grabbed Hermione's hands. Suddenly bitter, Draco stood back and just looked down at the three friends. Hermione protested weakly against being smothered by Harry's arms. Ron stood holding her hands, with a big goofy grin from ear to ear. They looked so happy. They loved her, Draco realized. They really love her. Would do anything for her.  
  
Good.  
  
`````***`````  
  
Hermione had begged, pouted, pleaded, screamed, tricked, debated, and kicked at them for suggested a visit to the hospital wing. In the end she won. An now she was exhausted. Harry had instisted on staying over, sleeping on her couch, an nothing she could do would change his mind. And to tired to agure any longer, she went and collapsed on her bed.  
  
And dreamt of pure, clean, snow, marred with dirty blood. She dreamed of innocent unicorns, with liquid sliver pouring from it's magnificent body. In her dreams, the wind talked, and whispered its secrets in her ear. The earth trembled and the ocean roared. Lightning scarred the sky, making the stars bleed. In her hands, she carried the heart of it all. It didn't glow, it didn't sparkle. It rippled, sending shivers up her arms and into her sole. When she cried, her tears came as blood, staining her face and dripping on to the blue rose that bloomed under her feet. Then the lightning struck once more, ripping through the moon itself. The moon wailed in sorrow and in pain. The wind and the ocean howled and the earth quaked in answer. The moon's scarlet blood dripped onto her face, her blood and the moon's mixing. For ever more. 


	17. Déjà Vu

Thanks once again to all my constant reviewers!!!!  
  
Thanks to daleia, demoiselle Perenelle, and fairylights2159. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, I'll make this sweet and simple and to the point.I do not own any of these familiar characters that we all love (if you don't love 'em or at least love to hate 'em, what are you doing reading this??) although I'd love to own at least one of these characters.**suggestive grin** Once again; I do not own any of these characters, they belong to JKR. Please don't sue me.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~*~~~  
  
"Good morning, sunshine!" Hermione chirped.  
  
Harry opened one eye, groaned then closed it. Turning over to bury his face in the pillows of sofa, he mumbled, "Go away!"  
  
Hermione stood where she was, wondering at the strange sense of déjà vu. With a quick shrug, she tossed it to the back of her mind. "I'm only giving you one warning, Potter. Get up, or pay." When he just moaned, let out a bubbly laugh. "Suit yourself." With that, she dumped the pail of water she had been holding right over his head. Harry yelped and hopped to his feet. Blinking and stuttering angrily, he demanded to know what the bloody hell had gotten into her. Smiling sweetly, she held out a steamy mug. "Coffee?"  
  
`````***`````  
  
Hermione sighed and pouted. "But I don't wanna!"  
  
Ron smirked at her. "Real mature, 'Mione."  
  
She stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were lounging underneath an old willow tree near the lake. Hermione sat with her legs crossed, resembling a toddler not getting her way. Ron leaned against the trunk, teasing her. Harry lay on his back with his arms behind his head and his eyes closed. Hermione sighed again. "But I already told you everything I knew!" Now Ron sighed. "Tell us again." She opened her mouth to protest, but Harry cut her off.  
  
"Please, Hermione?" He asked softly. She sighed once more before giving in. "I remember going to my room. I was-" She paused. "I was upset and wanted to be alone. And then I heard yelling." She took a deep breath and Harry sat up, took her hand in his. "I don't know who was yelling or anything. But people were fighting. And then I was dizzy, and the room was suddenly much to warm. I couldn't breath-no, that's not it." Hermione shook her head, lost in thought. "It wasn't that I couldn't breath. The air-was different. It tasted-sweet." She laughed nervously. "Sounds pretty stupid, huh?" Harry gave her hand a squeeze and gave her a small smile. Ron put a hand on her shoulder. "Then what?" Hermione bit her lip. "Then-well, then you woke me up. That's all I remember." Harry and Ron exchanged looks. "Now tell me what happened. You promised." She added seeing Ron hesitate.  
  
Harry cleared his throat. "Ron and Malfoy were auguring. And then suddenly you were there. Kinda-floating. In the air." Hermione jerked and Harry tightened his grip on her hand. "You called us prissy dogs." Ron added. Hermione gave a shrill giggle. Harry went on. "The lights flashed off and on. Then there was all this lightning outside." Ron interrupted. "You were sorta glowing, Hermione." He squinted into the distance, remembering. "And your hair and her robes were flapping in the wind-without the wind." Harry nodded. "Then the lights went out, and after they came back on, you fell." Ron bunched a fist. "Malfoy was trying to get to you, and we wouldn't let him. Then he knocked us down and cast this blue majiggie that stopped us from getting to you. Stupid prat. Harry finally got it to disappear, and then you were awake." Harry added, "Malfoy did it. Malfoy woke you up." Good morning, sunshine abruptly popped into her mind. She shuddered. "That's so-creepy." Harry nodded and Ron muttered, "No shit, Sherlock." Hermione twisted to look up at him. "You know who Sherlock is?" He grinned down at her sheepishly and flicked her nose. "No," He admitted. "I have just heard you say that a few time." Hermione chuckled. Then she became sober. "What do I do about all this? I just don't know what to do." She whispered, almost to herself.  
  
"I think it's time to go talk to Dumbledor, 'Mione." Harry told her firmly. Hermione sighed. Again. "Yes, of course, you're quite right, Harry."  
  
"But he may not let you go to Hogsmead this weekend, Hermione!" Ron protested. "Cant you at least wait until after?" Hermione turned to pout at Harry. "Yes! Please, Harry? I think I should wait." Harry looked doubtful and Hermione stood up. Thrusting out her chin stubbornly, she stated hotly, "I don't need your permission! After all I am an independent, capable woman! I AM going to wait until after the concert, as its my choice!"  
  
As Ron chuckled, Harry rose to his feet and placing a hand on each of her shoulders, told her very seriously, "Of course. Your quite right, Hermione. And I don't think it would matter if you wait a few days before telling the Headmaster." Highly pleased with herself, Hermione plopped down again, and began nagging Ron about his Transfiguration homework.  
  
`````***`````  
  
Hermione let herself into her common room that night, with the idea of sinking into a nice hot bath. But when she saw Malfoy sprawled out across the couch she changed her mind.  
  
Squaring her shoulders and taking a deep breath, Hermione walked over to him and cleared her throat. "Er. Um." Turning a bit pink, she mentally kicked herself for her opening. At least she had his attention now, she thought watching him smirk. Unclenching her jaw she continued. "Thank you for last night. Harry and Ron told me that you woke me up. Thank you." When it looked like he would just continue to stare at her she shrugged and turned to walk away. But before she could stop herself she turned back to him. "Why did you help me?" She blurted out. Flushing crimson, she bit her lip and stood fidgeting while waiting for his answer.  
  
He unfolded himself from the sofa. She now had to look up at him, as he was a good head taller. He stood studying her for quite a while. Then he told her softly. "I can't explain right now. Are you going to stay the night in Hogsmead for the concert?" He asked her suddenly.  
  
She frowned at him but nodded stiffly.  
  
"Then meet me before the concert. I'll explain everything. But you have to come alone. You can't tell anyone. Not even Potter and Weasley."  
  
Hermione's mouth fell open in shock. She was about to turn him down, tell him no bloody way, but he added softly, "Don't you want to know who you are." He looked at her. "I can help you."  
  
She stared into his eyes. She couldn't tell if they were gray or just a pale blue. He offered her a way to understand. She wanted answers, and he could help. Or so he said. Did she dare trust him? Did she dare not?  
  
She looked at him. Then she nodded.  
  
He didn't smile or smirk. He didn't make some snippy comment. He just nodded back and took out his wand. Staring at the wand in surprise, she backed up two steps. Now he smiled. Just a little. And he flicked the wand using just his wrist. A roll of parchment appeared at Hermione's feet. Ordering herself to breath normally, she bent to retrieve the parchment. Unrolling it, she saw an address printed clearing. Looking up at Malfoy with a puzzled frown, she asked, "Is this were I'm to meet you? Right." She added when he only nodded. "Okay then. Well." When she could think of nothing else to say, she said a stiff goodnight and escaped to her room.  
  
Sighing heavily as she closed the door, Hermione muttered, "Stupid git." Just to make herself feel better. Then she stripped and crawled into bed in just her bra and underwear, falling to sleep instantly, forgetting about that nice hot bath.  
  
She dreamt. In her dreams there was the moon, a constant orb of light and hope. Snowflakes fell around her, as pale and pure as the moonlight. The air was icy and it felt perfect sliding over her bare skin. Her mouth tasted of copper and the smell of blood filled the air. Her body hummed with it, wanting the hunt. But another part of her, a part that slept, whispered against it. Her body went liquid and the sky vibrated the power of the moon. Then she was singing, a feral song that called to the Heart. Summoning it to her. The snow turned red, and still she sang. She danced as the moonbeams caressed her. Then, the moon too turned red, and began to drip blood. And still she sang. Dancing in the blood, she sang until dawn. 


	18. The Dollhouse

Thanks to Tripgrl3, NAZ1, and GrangerGurl2 for your reviews! Thank you all so much!  
  
I started this story and the plot long before the 5th HP book was released. It took me one day to finish reading it, and from then on I have been trying to decide if I should make the necessary changes to my plot-line in order to make it work with the storyline in the 5th book, or should I just leave it well alone and keep my storyline the same, and basically ignore the 5th book and its happening when I write my story. As I cant seem to make up my mind, so now I am asking my reviewers; please let me know what you think, should I leave it alone, or change it according to the 5th Harry Potter book? Please tell me what you think. Thank you all.  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, I'll make this sweet and simple and to the point.I do not own any of these familiar characters that we all love (if you don't love 'em or at least love to hate 'em, what are you doing reading this??) although I'd love to own at least one of these characters.**suggestive grin** Once again; I do not own any of these characters, they belong to JKR. Please don't sue me.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~*~~~  
  
On the day of the Hogsmead Concert, Hermione dressed in Muggle clothes, forgoing the Wizard clothing most was sure to wear (Hogsmead is a Wizard community after all) for the comfort of her dark blue jeans and a snug formfitting white turtle-neck. After a brief hesitation, she shrugged into her black cloak as well. She had let her hair dry naturally and as a result she had wild chestnut curls that hung off her shoulders and down her back. She eyed the untamed curls cynically. Making a face in the mirror, she cast a simple charm, to repeal any frizz. The curls were still uncontrollable, giving her, in Hermione's opinion, a disgruntled bed head look. She sighed, not quite sure why she was so nervous about her appearance today of all days. After one last glare at the mirror, Hermione deemed herself passable and headed for the Great Hall.  
  
Today was the concert. Today she would spend with her friends. Today she would meet Malfoy. And today her questions would finally be answered.  
  
Hermione pushed open the doors to the Great Hall, calling herself stupid for hanging all her hopes on Malfoy. Malfoy of all people! She shot a glance at him as she made her way to the Gryffindor table. There he was, Draco fucking Malfoy, the Slytherin git, eating his breakfast, with nothing even hinting of emotion, of human feelings. The stupid prat that had tormented her since her first year, calling her mudblood, making her feel small and worthless. The typical filthy rich bastard, whose life goal seemed to be demeaning her, beating Harry, and making a fool out of Ron. The self-absorbed jerk who thought so highly of himself and so poorly of everyone else. Who despised Muggles and Muggle-borns alike.  
  
And he was the one she was resting all of her hopes on.  
  
And he damn well better not disappoint her.  
  
```***```  
  
Spending the day at Hogsmead with your best friends was the perfect way to spend the day. They drank Butterbeer, took a peak at the post to see the rooms filled with owls of different sizes, shapes, and colors. They stopped by the Shrieking Shack and talked about Mooney, Padfoot, and Wormtail. The conversation took a dark turn there. But as they made their way to pay Fred and George a visit, they cheered up considerably.  
  
They came to a halt at a small but tidy building bearing bright red flashing letters that spelled out, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.  
  
Harry and Ron lagged behind, letting Hermione led. She pulled open the door and stepped inside. When nothing happened, Ron shrugged at Harry, and the two made their way inside the building.  
  
The tiny room was filled the nameless objects and bright colors. Pointed hats hung along the walls in reds, blues, greens, and orange. Miniature broomsticks the size of Snapes nose flew high above their heads faster then they could see. Two cloaks, one yellow and one black, were salsa dancing. Three small elf-looking things were busy squawking, calling out something about smelly cats.  
  
And in the midst of it all was Hermione yelling at a portrait. Harry glanced at Ron before moving to send by Hermione. His eyebrows rose as he gazed up at the portrait hanging on the hall in all its glory, surrounded by hats with stuffed pick vultures. There were two women in the painting, one a curvy blond and the other raven haired and leggy. With her wild blonde curls framing her face and her fiery ice colored eyes, pouting red lips, and full figure draped in a dark forest-green dress that clung to every curve and line of her body, the blond was unbelievably sexy. But the other women was simple gorgeous. Her midnight colored hair brushed her bare shoulders and fell in gentle waves. Her eyes were warm and cinnamon colored. Slashing cheekbones and smiling pink lips warmed her ivory skin. Her dress was a pale purple and hinted at tantalizingly perfect legs.  
  
At the moment the she was laughing and cheering as her blond friend continued to taunt Hermione.  
  
"Erm, excuse me?" Harry tried. "But what's going on?"  
  
Hermione threw up her hands and yelled shrilly, "I called out for the twins, and that foul painting started insulting me!!" The blond painting in question smiled sweetly. "I would never have insulted you, darling." She spoke in her throaty Irish accent. "But I just couldn't resist that fascinating hair style of yours. You understand." Hermione's eyes went wide and her face flushed with anger. She growled lowly and made a rash move towards the portrait. Luckily at that moment two very familiar red heads appeared in the middle of the dancing cloaks.  
  
"Geoff me, Bob!" One snapped to the yellow cloak that was trying to hug the man. "I said get off!" The scolded cloak seemed to pout (as much as a cloak can at least). Then, perking up a bit, began to dance with a very startled Ron. The two red haired men noticed their visitors and indicial smiles spread across their faces.  
  
"Harry! Good to see you old chap!" George exclaimed grabbing Harry in a big bear hug. Fred tried to give Hermione the same treatment, but she waved him off. "What is THAT!?" She demanded pointing wildly at the painting. "Why do you have THAT in here!?" The twins turned and looked at the portrait. "Oh." Their faces fell. "Well, the blonde's name is Nicole and the one in purple is Kay." Fred told her sadly.  
  
"Yes." Nicole said as if they were just a bit slow. "Very good! Now what is YOUR name?" Fred glared. Hermione asked fiercely, "Why do you have a bloody insulting portrait in your store!?" George sighed. "It was there when we bought the shop." Hermione whirled to glower at him. "Then get rid of it! Sell it!! At lest move it to a different room!!" Fred frowned at her and mumbled. "I tried." George chuckled and thumped his twin on the back. "He tried to move it, but blonde there bit him." Harry hastily turned his laugh into a cough as both Hermione and Fred glared at him. Nicole laughed and stuck her tongue out at them. Now George laughed full out. When Fred made a move towards him, George backed away, said something about saving Ron, and then made his way over to his dancing little brother who had been calling for help for quite some time. Kay called out something in French and tossed George a careless wink. Fred laughed loudly and George blushed as he untangled Ron from the 'Bob' the yellow dancing cloak. "What'd she say?" Harry asked Fred. He snickered and replied, "You don't wanna know." "Yea we do!" Ron insisted, panting slightly. George elbowed Fred and answered sharply. "Well, too bad, you're too young." This just made Fred laugh harder.  
  
Nicole sneered down at him. "Go on laugh it up, chuckles. At least someone would say that to him." She gave a low laugh. "Good luck finding a girl who would ever say that to you. Opps! I forgot, silly me." She laughed again. "Finding a boy, I mean." Fred blushed red, and yelled something very crude and violent, before stepping forward with his wand. Suddenly the room was filled with very pink and very smelly smoke. When they were able to see again, nothing had seemed to change. They all looked around the room to see if anything was missing or worse, if anyTHING was added.  
  
"Perfect!" Hermione smiled happily. The rest followed her gaze. The painting was still there, but its occupants were not.  
  
Ron shuffled his feet anxiously. "Um, is that good or bad?"  
  
Suddenly a loud crash was heard above them and the air was filled with loud and colorful curses.  
  
Hermione jumped. Ron and Harry stared up at the ceiling with there mouths open. Fred and George exchanged looks of panic. When another thump rattled the ceiling George rushed up the stairs hidden behind a suit of armor dress in a red tutu. Fred pushed Harry, Ron and Hermione towards the door, mumbling vague excuses about purple gnomes. When someone began screaming in French, he gulped and slammed the door in their faces.  
  
Hermione glared at the door and stomped her foot. "Honestly!"  
  
Ron chuckled and Harry grabbed her hand. "Come on, Mione, lets stop by the Inn and see who are roommates are." She nodded, still sulking. "Fine, but then we really should rest before the concert." Ron groaned and Harry rolled his eyes, but both agreed.  
  
```**```  
  
Hermione walked swiftly out of the Inn. Ron and Harry were up in there room playing chess. She told them she was going to take a nap. But in reality she was hurrying to meet Malfoy. According to this map he gave her, she was supposed to take the path leading away from the town. After a brief hesitation, she continued, ignoring the small voice that made snide remarks and told her that this whole meeting was a setup, a trap. After a while of seeing nothing but trees, Hermione came across a tidy little white house. It looked like a dollhouse, with its white picket fence, and a small outside table in front.  
  
This was it. Taking a deep breath she pushed open the fence, just as Malfoy came out the front door holding a plate. He seemed to be talking to someone else, so Hermione didn't move, didn't say anything. A beautiful woman with pale hair closely followed him, carrying a pitcher of lemonade. Setting down their loads on the table, the pair glanced up and caught sight of her. No one moved, they just stood and watched each other.  
  
And when Draco's mother began to cry, Hermione cried as well. 


	19. Haunted

Thanks to NAZ1, demoiselle Perenelle, RougeRox, Rose Creighton, and Cinnamon Angel for your reviews! For those that liked Nicole and Kay, don't worry they'll pop up again soon! I like writing about them too much for them to disappear this early, hehe. Thank you all so much! Oh, and hey, can anyone tell me if Blaise Zabini is a girl or a guy? Thanks so much.  
  
I started this story and the plot long before the 5th HP book was released. It took me one day to finish reading it, and from then on I have been trying to decide if I should make the necessary changes to my plot-line in order to make it work with the storyline in the 5th book, or should I just leave it well alone and keep my storyline the same, and basically ignore the 5th book and its happening when I write my story. As I cant seem to make up my mind, so now I am asking my reviewers; please let me know what you think, should I leave it alone, or change it according to the 5th Harry Potter book? Please tell me what you think. Thank you all.  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, I'll make this sweet and simple and to the point.I do not own any of these familiar characters that we all love (if you don't love 'em or at least love to hate 'em, what are you doing reading this??) although I'd love to own at least one of these characters.**suggestive grin** Once again; I do not own any of these characters, they belong to JKR. Please don't sue me.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~*~~~  
  
Draco stared as the two women began to cry. He wasn't quite sure how to handle this. Should he try and comfort them? Did they expect him to join in? Should he just go away and leave them to deal with it?  
  
The latter sounded much more promising to the young man, and Draco backed up slowly until he felt the door at his back. Then he made his escape.  
  
Hermione let the tears fall freely, staring into the hazel eyes of Narcissa Malfoy, eyes that were shaped so much like her own golden ones, gazing at the small ski-sloop nose that was identical to her own, and taking in the heart shaped face with the same high cheekbones that graced Hermione's features as well. Narcissa's lips were much more pale and thinner then hers, and her figure smaller and more fragile then Hermione's, although they both shared the same pale milky skin.  
  
Without a single word spoken between them, Hermione found herself clutched in the arms of the older women, head cradled on her shoulder. A wave of warmth flowed through her, making her feel safe and warm. It felt right.  
  
She didn't know how long they stayed like that, locked in a tight embrace and crying for the many years that had passed. For all the pain they felt. For the wondering and the uncertainty. For the lost love and discovered family. And for the pure joy that they felt now.  
  
When Narcissa pulled away to plant a kiss on her brow, Hermione smiled. When she led her over to the small outside table, Hermione grinned. And when Draco finally came to join them, he whispered in to her ear, "Welcome home, sister."  
  
And Hermione giggled.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Checkmate!" Ron yelled!  
  
Harry groaned and set his head in his hands. When his rook shouted crude names at him, Harry stuck his tongue out at the chess piece. Then he pushed away from the table with a sigh. "This is boring." He grumbled.  
  
"You're just sore cause that's the ninth time you've lost." Ron retorted.  
  
Harry stuck his tongue out at him too.  
  
After two more games (which Harry lost), Harry got fed up and decided to go up and see if Hermione was awake yet. Ron chose to stay and play chess Jon, a Ravenclaw, who was one of his roommates. So Harry left the two alone, smirking slightly as a pawn called Dean a "roughneck". On his way to Hermione's room he passed Mandy Brocklehurst, who was one Hermione's roommate. She had long dark hair that fell in silky waves down her back. Her skin was the color of caramel. She was tall and slim, with a pretty figure. But it was her eyes that drew people to stare. Her eyes where a deep violet color. She stood tall and proud, and her step rang of confidence. All in all she was a little intimidating.  
  
"Hi. Er---your name's Mandy right?" Harry asked her, even though he was pretty sure.  
  
She raised her eyebrow at him. "Yea---and you are?"  
  
Harry blinked, taken by attack. "You don't know you I am?" He blurted out.  
  
Now she rolled her eyes. "No, I don't, stuck up pretty boys aren't my type." She tried to push past him. Harry grabbed her arm to stop her. "No you see, I didn't mean it like that---"  
  
Mandy became still, her body tense. "Let go of me." Harry blinked and stared at her. Her eyes were clear and bright. And anger. Harry let go of her arm and stumbled back a few steps. Mandy immediately turned to leave.  
  
"Wait! Please, let me explain."  
  
Mandy whirled around to face him, sighed irritably and stomped her foot. Quirking an eyebrow impatiently, she waved her hand. "What?"  
  
Harry blinked once more, having been staring at her odd eyes. "Er---I didn't mean it like that. I'm not a stuck up pretty boy---hell, I'm not even a pretty boy---and I wasn't hitting on you or anything---It's just that most people know who I am, unfortunately, and I'm really sorry, I just wanted to know if Hermione Granger was in your room." He stopped abruptly. Mandy was smirking.  
  
"You're kinda cute when you babble."  
  
Harry felt his face flush and he gaped at her. She chuckled, and then asked, "So who are you?" Harry answered without thinking, lost in her wine colored eyes. "Harry." Mandy laughed again. "Well okay, Harry, why does everyone know who you are?"  
  
"Um---I'm Harry Potter?" He answered.  
  
Mandy's smile vanished and she stood straight. "I see. Well I have got to be going now."  
  
"Wait!" Once again Harry grabbed her arm. She stopped. Harry felt her muscles quiver under his hand. When she spoke, it was in a low voice. "Let go of me, Harry." She sounded almost sad. "I don't want to hurt you." Then she slowly pulled her arm free. Looking up at him with sad eyes, she smiled one final smile before turning and disappearing around the corner, leaving Harry standing there, struck speechless by the unspoken regrets that haunted the amethyst eyes.  
  
~~*~~  
  
When Harry finally made it to Hermione's room, he was still deep in thought. Such a strange girl, he thought. Beautiful, strong, and intensely sad. He pushed up his glasses and knocked on the door, still thinking.  
  
A tall girl with black hair and warm brown eyes opened the door. She wore a tight white tank top and a short black skirt to show off long legs and luscious curves. Her mouth was painted a deep red, and as she smiled teasingly at him, Harry's first rational thought was that today must be a day for beautiful women. First Hermione, who had taken his breath away, then the two women who were like night and day at Fred and Georges joke shop (Okay, so they were a portrait, to a 17 year old boy, it still counted.) and then Mandy with her mysterious violet eyes, and now this girl, who smugly displayed her---er---qualities to the world.  
  
Snapping out of his train of thoughts before he could drool, Harry asked quickly, "Um, is Hermione there?"  
  
"Now, now, lets not be rude." She said, ignoring his question. Smiling coyly up at him, she held out her hand. "My name's Rissa Moon. How do you do?" Harry stared at her hand for a moment, before shaking it. "Fine?" He answered uncertainly. "Er---um my name's Harry Potter---"  
  
"Oh!" Rissa's eyes went wide and she daintily placed a hand over her mouth. "Harry Potter! It's simply a honor to meet you, Harry!" With that she took his hand and urged him into the room, where a blond girl sat on a bed staring at him in awe. Rissa continued, "I do hope you'll be attending the concert tonight, Harry? You could always join Susan and me. Unless you have other plans?" Here she stopped and actually batted her eyes at him. Harry looked surprised. "Um, I'm going with Hermione and Ron." When Rissa's lips twisted into a pout, he asked hurriedly, "That's actually why I came up here. Is Hermione here?" Rissa sulked. "She left over two hours ago and hasn't been back sense. Are you sure you don't want to join us?" She asked one more time, fiddling with a necklace that hung between her breasts. Harry looked around the room taking no notice of her. "Hermione left? Did she tell you where she was going?"  
  
"No" Rissa leaned close to him, letting her breasts press against him. "I'm so sorry I can't help you Harry." He didn't even look at her. "I got to find her." Then he was slamming the door behind him and running down the hallway.  
  
Where is she? Harry thought franticly as his steps pounded on the ground. Ice ran in his veins and his heart seemed to stop beating. Oh, 'Mione, please be okay!  
  
. 


	20. Familie

Thanks to demoiselle Perenelle, ray1, Rose Creighton, Cinnamon Angel, and surfer chic for all of your great reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, I'll make this sweet and simple and to the point.I do not own any of these familiar characters that we all love (if you don't love 'em or at least love to hate 'em, what are you doing reading this??) although I'd love to own at least one of these characters.**suggestive grin** Once again; I do not own any of these characters, they belong to JKR. Please don't sue me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Visions of Death Eaters and skulls with protruding snakes swam in his head as Harry paced along his bed in his hotel room. Pictures of blood and crushed bones flashed through his mind. And always, always in the middle of it all was Hermione.  
  
"Damn it all!" He yelled throwing his wand across the room. Immeditaly he felt naked, so he ran to reclaim it. "Bloody hell." He muttered dusting off his wand. When the door opened behind him, he jumped, ready to hug Hermione. Or strangle her. Whatever came first.  
  
But it was Ron who poked his head through the door, not Hermione. So Harry chucked his wand at Ron's head, since he could neither hug nor strangle Hermione.  
  
"Ow! What did I do?" Ron demanded, walking all the way into the room and rubbing his forehead.  
  
"Sorry." Harry mumbled after grabbing his wand back. "Have you seen Hermione?"  
  
"You've asked me that five minutes ago. And I went to check her room like you asked. She's not there. Although these two other girls where there, and- --" Catching sight of Harry's face, he stopped and shuffled his feet. "But like I said, Harry, She's around Hogsmead somewhere, you shouldn't worry so much, mate." When Harry didn't respond Ron sighed. "Harry, man, she's got you whipped. Don't get me wrong; she's one of my best friends, but so are you, you know? So maybe you should have her whipped too. I really didn't mean that the way it sounded, I didn't mean have her whipped as in you whipping her, I meant she had you whipped, and you should have her whipped. Mutual whippings. Oh, I really didn't mean that the way it sounded! I didn't mean that she should whip you and then you whip her, I didn't mean that at all! And, oh, eww!! The thought of you two whipping each other--- gross! Er, I mean--- It's just odd, seeing my two best friends dating. I'm happy you're happy. Completely. It's just odd. You know?"  
  
Harry just stared at him. "I have no idea what you just said."  
  
Ron let out a strangled laugh. "Never mind. Wanna play chess?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione walked into her hotel room with a big goofy grin spread across her face. They had spent the entire time talking, just the three of them. She knew. She finally knew who her mom was. And she had a brother! A brother who was currently talking to her roommate, Rissa. Well, she was talking, and Draco was smirking. A dangerous looking smirk. But before she could judge and interfere with the situation, Harry burst through the door, and crushed her in a breath-taking hug.  
  
"Er, um, Harry?" Hermione managed. "Could you let go of me?"  
  
"If I let go of you, I might strangle you."  
  
"I think I'll take my chances. I can't breath."  
  
"Oh." Harry dropped her on her feet and stuffed his hands in his pockets. It was too tempting.  
  
"Oh, and Hermione? Harry Potter has been looking for you." Rissa said sweetly.  
  
"Gee, thanks, Rissa." Hermione grinned. "And why was Harry Potter looking for me?" Harry didn't answer. He was glaring angrily over her shoulder. When she turned and saw Draco answering his glare with a bright sunny smile, she tugged on Harry's arm. "Um, Harry, I did to talk to you. Alone." She glanced around and decided to pull him into the small bathroom. After shutting the door, she paused, trying to think. She knew she couldn't go around telling everyone about her newfound family, for obvious reasons. One of them being Malfoy senior. She shivered lightly, thinking of what would happen if he ever found out. Hermione wasn't even told of whom her father was, for Draco and their mother were being very cautious. She bit her lip. She wouldn't tell anyone then. Except, of course, Harry and Ron. Well, maybe Ron. That's something else to think about. When Harry cleared his throat pointedly, she smiled softly and whispered, "I love you Harry." This news was not going to be taken lightly. She placed a finger lightly on his lips before he could answer. "I found out something very important today, Harry. Something that makes me very, very happy." Her brown eyes showed only a slight longing for her father. "I found out who my mother and my brother is. Half brother actually. I found a part of my family today. No one else can know, except for you and me. It's very important." She took a deep breath. "My mother is Narcissa Malfoy. Draco is my brother."  
  
When the shouts and curses filled the air, Draco laughed. 


	21. Protection

Thanks to NAZ1, smmergurl, harryhermione12, demoiselle Perenelle, TaioraCrazedGirl, Cinnamon Angel, Rose, ray1, and sabrina for all of your great reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, I'll make this sweet and simple and to the point. I do not own any of these familiar characters that we all love (if you don't love 'em or at least love to hate 'em, what are you doing reading this??) although I'd love to own at least one of these characters.**suggestive grin** Once again; I do not own any of these characters, they belong to JKR. Please don't sue me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione's eyes popped wide open when Harry all but flew over her and into the other room. She turned quickly hoping to defuse any situation. Harry was yelling loudly over Rissa's squeals. Draco was just smirking, looking up at Harry, who didn't look as if he was going to stop shouting anytime soon.  
  
"---You stupid git, your just like your father---" Harry yelled, bitterly please when Draco's face closed in. He continued to yell and shout insults and accusations, noticing but not acknowledging the dangerous glint that hardened Draco's eyes. Draco made no move toward him; in fact, he crossed his arm across his chest and leaned against the wall.  
  
With a bang, the door flew open (again) and Ron burst threw. Stopping to take in the scene, he let out a curse, his facing darkening at the sight of a pale Hermione, a squealing---er, um a squealing girl with big boobs (Ron couldn't quiet remember her name, truth be told), and a hysterical Harry facing off Malfoy. Moving to stand next to Harry, he took out his wand. And fell to the floor with a well-placed Stupfy charm from Hermione. This caused Rissa to shout once more and make a mad dash to the door. Hermione sighed once and hit her the curse as well. This just left Harry and Draco. Sighing once more, she cast the full-body-bind curse on the both of them, rolling her eyes as they hit the floor. She muttered under her breath as she rolled Draco onto his back, and she cursed them both to the devil and back while she dragged Harry so that the two of them would be propped against the wall, side by side. The task accomplished, she let out a huff of breath and glared at them both.  
  
"Okay, now both of you are going to sit there and listen to me. No interruptions. Understood?" Satisfied with the hint of fear in the eyes of one Draco Malfoy and one Harry Potter, she continued. "First of all, Harry, you are going to have to accept that Draco Malfoy is my half brother. I met my mother, my biological mother, today," Her tawny eyes still carried the glow of magic that moment had allowed her. "That meant a lot to me, Harry, more then you can know. No one can know. No one. Nar-my mother gave me up, gave me to the Grangers, who where and will always be my parents, just as Narcissa Malfoy will always be my mother, one of two. I don't know who my father is: neither does Draco. Narcis-my mother does know, but is keeping that knowledge to herself, as kind of a-" she paused, thinking of the right word. "Protection." She decided finally. "As kind of a protection. I don't blame her for that, or for giving me up." Ah, now there, was something that required farther thinking on her part---but she didn't have to admit it. Not to them, not when they are acting like such children. Shaking her head, to glanced at Draco. "You, Draco Malfoy, are just going to have to deal with the fact that Harry Potter is my boyfriend, my best friend, along with Ron Weasley." Something else to think about. "Get that through your head, and respect me by respecting them. Understand?"  
  
Of course he didn't speak or nod his head. Rolling her eyes she lifted the curse off him. His body shuddered once, and then her stood up. Glaring down at Harry, who couldn't respond, and pouting at Hermione, he nodded once. "Good." She said briskly. "Now go." When he just stared at her, she rolled her eyes. "I need to talk to Harry." Her face softened and she gave him a tight hug. "Thank you." She whispered before repeating, "Go."  
  
When the door shut firmly behind him, she released the spell over Harry. Like Draco's his body shuddered once, before he could stand. Once he did, she gave him a small timid smile. He stared at her for a long while, before closing his eyes on a sigh. "I'm happy for you, Hermione." He muttered, opening his eyes. She stared into the bright green of his eyes, hidden behind his frames. Then she relaxed into his arms, with a happy smile. "Thank you, Harry. That means a lot to me." Now she pulled back, looked him in the eyes again. Her face was serious, sad even. "This isn't all of it, Harry. It's only the beginning." She offered him a small smile. "But at least it's a start."  
  
He nodded, placing a kiss on the forehead before pulling her into his arms once more. Neither one spoke, they just stood there, safe for the moment, from the past, the future, the forgotten, the whispers, the unknown, the unsettling dreams, the hint of death, and the slash of reality. Safe from the happenings around them. Safe within their own secret world, the world they found in each other. Safe. 


	22. Beautiful

Thanks to NAZ1 and to sidra for you reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, I'll make this sweet and simple and to the point. I do not own any of these familiar characters that we all love (if you don't love 'em or at least love to hate 'em, what are you doing reading this??) although I'd love to own at least one of these characters.**suggestive grin** Once again; I do not own any of these characters, they belong to JKR. Please don't sue me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ron was told the truth of it all, everything. He was told of the dreams of shadows, that the Grangers were not her biological parents, and the fact of the matter of being related to Malfoy.  
  
She kept to herself the odd sparks of power she experienced at times times, and the song she heard in the wind. And she told no one of the other dreams. The ones of the moon, and of blood.  
  
His only reaction was to mutter, "Nutters, the lot of it," under his breath.  
  
Rissa was told that Harry and Draco had a little misunderstanding. That's all. She wasn't dumb enough to believe that, of course, but under Hermione's tight-lipped glare, she decided to leave it at that. Who really cared, after all?  
  
Rissa Leona Moon did, of course. And she'd be damned if she didn't find out the truth of the matter. That's all.  
  
~~~**~~~  
  
"Oi! Ron!" Harry yelled loudly over the pounding music that seemed to sweep from every pore of Hogsmead. "Where did Hermione go!? I couldn't hear her!!"  
  
Ron leaned towards Harry and yelled right in his ear. "Did you say something, mate!"  
  
Harry lifted a hand to his offended ear and shook his head. He stifled a sigh as he watched Mark Johnson and Josh Tomfoolary having a dance contest. It looked like Josh was winning by the looks of his bloody nose.  
  
Harry and Ron sat at a table in the Three Broomsticks. Music echoed from the tiles on the wall and from the stone of the floor. It was everywhere, seemingly haunting Harry, who only wanted to find Hermione.  
  
Maybe he was whipped.  
  
"How's it going Harry, Ron?"  
  
Harry looked up to find the George smiling down at him. Fred smirked at the dance competition, before finding two chairs for him and his twin and joining Harry and Ron  
  
Ron shrugged, said he liked the music absentmindedly. His gaze was focused on two very drunk Hufflepuffs girls who were dancing. The twins laughed and turned to Harry. "How are you doing, mate?"  
  
Harry shrugged as well before a thought occurred to him. "Hey, have you two seen Hermione?"  
  
Just then a loud, bubbly laugh filled the air, despite the blaring music. Harry, the twins, and even Ron, turned to look. And there was Hermione. Lovely, perfect, proper, graceful, Hermione. Who was stumbling her way over between two other women. All three very obviously drunk.  
  
Hermione was talking warmly to the tall raven-haired woman on her left. "You know, I really love this song. I mean I REALLY love it. I've never heard it before, but I really love it, you know?" Here she nearly tripped, sloshing the Fire Whiskey she carried in her hand over the floor, and subsiding into wild giggles. The blonde on her right joined it, flipping her curls over her shoulder and almost falling doing so. This caused all three of them to laugh so loud that more people stopped to stare. Whispers began flying, about the pissed Head Girl and her two gorgeous companions. The room wouldn't stay still and the music swan in front of Hermione's eyes. She thought it better all around if she were to sit down for a bit. So saying, she plopped down where she stood, between the two women and in the middle of the dance floor. This caused her two friends to fall into giggles all over again, slumping down beside her.  
  
Harry finally closed his mouth and jumped to his feet. This seemed to wake Ron up, who immediately followed. They left the twins behind and pushed their way through the crowed. But somehow Fred and George beat them to the girls. George hauled the dark haired girl to her feet, who was singing in French. The blonde waved Fred off, and made a grab at Hermione's Fire Whiskey. After the second attempt she raised the drink in the triumphantly. Fred snatched wildly but was pushed aside. She drowned the rest of the whiskey then cheerfully handed a red-faced Fred the empty glass. Hermione yawned and decided that a quick nap would be good, and curled up on the hard floor to sleep. Stares and murmurs came from the people who had long since stopped dancing. The blond laughed happily, pinching Fred's cheek as she spoke in soft Irish words. Whatever she said caused Fred to stare in wonder, his face now redder then his hair. Harry had only a glimpse of his grim face, before Fred reached down and plucked the blonde off her feet by her waist and throwing her over his shoulder. Curses rang out, graphic, colorful curses. Of course the mad giggling took away from the effect. George followed his twin out the door, swaying and supporting the other woman, who was still singing loudly in French.  
  
Now the crowed was focused on the sleeping Hermione. Ron stood over her as she slept and glared at the crowed, successfully stopping hushed whispers, while Harry bent over Hermione. Nudging her gently, he whispered, "'Mione, time to wake up. Wake up Hermione." She just waved a hand in front of his face, and returned to sleep. Harry sighed, and then shrugged. Sliding one hand under her knees and the other behind her head, he stood, staggering a bit under the effort. With a clipped nod in Ron's direction, he made his way threw the crowed, who stepped away to give him room. Outside the Three Broomsticks the music still pounded and people still crowded. Harry sighed, deciding that the Shrieking Shack would be best. He looked down at Hermione. Her skin had a soft rosy glow, and her eyelashes rested against that soft skin. Her lips her full and pink, with a slightly heavy bottom lip. Her nose was small and straight, her chin stubborn. Her chestnut colored curls was soft against his hand. She had a small build, had always been short, but her figure had most defiantly bloomed. She snuggled closer to him in her sleep, murmuring little nothings against his chest and sending his pulse racing.  
  
If he hadn't already lost his heart to her, he would have offered it to her then and now.  
  
When they finally made it to the Shrieking Shack, he was out of breath from carrying her the whole way. She was small, yes, but still.  
  
Setting her down as gently as he could, he paused for a moment to get his breath back. When he could speak again without wheezing, he tried to wake her again. With just as much success.  
  
"Damnit." He muttered. "Damn it all."  
  
"'Arry? What are you doing in my room?" Hermione's voice, thick with sleep, drifted over him, bringing him out of his thoughts.  
  
His eyes met her dark ones, and he smiled softly. "Nice of you to join us."  
  
"Us? Whose us?" Her voice was soft and husky and was wrecking havoc on his control. "I just want you." Little twists of lust spiraled in her belly. Oh god.  
  
"Er-Hermione? You're drunk." Yes, better, much better, to think about such facts instead of dwelling on her hands that were currently sliding up his chest. Warm seeking hands. Oh god.  
  
She giggled. She was undoing his self control with soft words and soft hands, and she giggled. That's just not right.  
  
"I am not drunk." Another giggle. "I just had a little too much to drink, that's all."  
  
Harry swallowed, finding that task much more difficult then it should be. "I see. Well, how about-" His voice trailed off. Her eyes were much too dark, much to deep. He was sinking. Sinking into her eyes, her voice, and her touch. Sinking into her.  
  
"Do you know why? Do you wanna know why I had to much to drink, Harry?"  
  
Harry found he could speak. All he could do was nod.  
  
She gave him a soft secret smile. And her hands moved up to play in his hair, sending little shivers of desire through him. Gulp. She leaned forward, so that her hands plunged deeper into his hair, and her mouth was at his ear.  
  
"Courage." Her breath was hot. Harry could have sworn his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He made a nose of confusion and she continued, never moving her mouth away, while her hands were busy, tormenting him.  
  
"No, not courage. I just needed to relax, to make sure I was ready." Her hands moved down his face, down his chest. But they didn't stop. "I want you to make love to me."  
  
Harry's breath caught. His heart skipped a beat. Reason and logic fought against lust and desire. He almost gave in, almost dived into all this night had to offer, all Hermione had to offer. But her words echoed in his head.  
  
Needed to relax, to be ready.  
  
No, if she had to get pissed to be ready to take this next step, then she wasn't ready, and neither was he.  
  
Stopping her hands from their busy movements, he let out one long sigh. "Hermione." Her eyes were wide, her lips trembling. "'Mione." His voice was gentle. His body was extremely uncomfortable. Damn it all.  
  
"Your drunk. I don't want this moment to be like this. It has to be perfect. You're worth so much more then this. You're worth so much more to me." Her lips formed a pout, but her eyes were still open. Still scared.  
  
"When we do make love, and we will," He brought her hand up to his lips for a kiss; he had no idea why, really, the moment just seemed to call for it. "It will because we both are ready, and because we love each other with all our hearts."  
  
To his surprise she began to cry, noisy sobs that broke his heart. "'Mione! Are you okay? What's wrong?" She threw herself into his arm, crawling her way into his lap. He held her, rocking gently back and forth, rubbing her back and trying to find the reason for the sudden tears.  
  
"Oh, Harry! I was so afraid. . . so afraid that you wouldn't want me." Her voice was muffled against his chest. "I don't know who I am. My mother is Narcissa Malfoy and I'm related to Malfoy of all people. I have no idea who my father is. I was afraid that when you looked at me, and though of all that," Here her voice broke and he she began crying harder then ever. "That you. . .you would be disgusted."  
  
Harry felt his mouth gape open. He grabbed her shoulders, a littler harder then he meant to, and pushed her back to look her in the eye.  
  
"Hermione, you listen to me! I love you. That's it, that's final." His words came out harsher then intended, but he couldn't change that. "I have none you for seven years, and I know who you are. Who your parents are doesn't make a difference in you will be. Do you understand? Hell, for all I care, your father could be. . . could be Filch!! I don't care. I love you!" He added a quick shake of her shoulders, just to make sure she understood.  
  
To his horror, she began crying once more. This time it was quite soft tears that fell, sliding down her cheeks.  
  
God, she was beautiful.  
  
"I love you, Harry."  
  
Just as hearing those words from her lips were beautiful.  
  
Every single time. 


	23. Dreams of the Heart

A/N- Okay, guys, here's the deal. I was grounded. That's why it took me so long to update the last two chapters. And now I'm grounded AGAIN. Very grr. Sigh. Anyway, groundage means that while I will have lots of time to write (and I do mean LOTS of time, as I will be grounded for a long while) The updates will most likely be slow for a while. I will update every chance I get (for example, when my dad goes to the store, as he is now, hence the update). I am really sorry, please bare with me, be compassionate and I promise to update EVERY chance I get. Thanks so much, I love you all!  
  
Thanks to Cinnamon Angel, TaioraCrazedGirl, harryhermione12, and to demoiselle Perenelle for all your comments and reviews! And Perenelle, don't worry, there will more much more fluff on the way ^_^!  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, I'll make this sweet and simple and to the point. I do not own any of these familiar characters that we all love (if you don't love 'em or at least love to hate 'em, what are you doing reading this??) although I'd love to own at least one of these characters.**suggestive grin** Once again; I do not own any of these characters, they belong to JKR. Please don't sue me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The wind danced along her bare skin, and the night sang. The forest swayed in the heart of the night, clocked in moonlight. The earth beneath her feet hummed and breathed with life, and then dropped, giving in to the ocean with a violent cliff. The sea rocked gently, soothingly. And the moon glowed brightly, with love and with power.  
  
In her hand, a firestone pulsed with passion, with knowledge. Gripping it tight, she threw back her head, her body taunt and fluid, filled with the rush of power, the thrill of the night.  
  
Words drifted from her lips, soft and sweet as the dew, firm and bright as the sun. Her body shuddered once, then trembled. Then stilled.  
  
The wind howled and ravaged the sky, ripping the trees to and fro, as the night air plunged. The earth upended itself and raising her above the clouds, closer still to the moon. The sea that lay beneath her was savage, waging its war within itself, mounting up to greet her. The moon beat with life as wild and ruthless as the world it looked down on. The air tasted sweet on her tongue, and she drank in the air filled with moonbeams.  
  
There was magic here, she thought. Magic and truth.  
  
And love.  
  
Giving in to the emotions swirling inside her, she bowed up and kissed the moon.  
  
When she lifted her head to the sky once more, her lips were red with blood, and that too tasted sweet. She breathed it in, drank from the life of it. And began to dance. A dance of savagery, of knowledge, of passion and power. A dance of magic and truth and love. A dance of self.  
  
Then she dived into the sea and was lost in the war of it.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Safe in her bed, Hermione lay twisted beneath her sheets. Music drifted in her head, as did screams of death and horror.  
  
She was torn between love and hate, discovery and terror. Blood and life. She was split. And she didn't understand.  
  
In her sleep she cried. Tears of joy or tears of shame, even she didn't know.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
During the next week or so, Hermione went through the patterns of her life. She did her homework in a timely manner ("'Mione, that's not due for three weeks!") and she attended all her classes, taking notes, asking questions. She continued her Head Girl duty's, ignoring all questions of her drunken night. Although she nearly kissed Ron when he taught her the Weasley Special Hangover Cure. God bless all Weasley's. She spent as much of her time as possible with Harry. Talking with him. Kissing him. Just being with him. She worked on her new relationship with Draco, which was still very new to them both. Life was normal at Hogwarts.  
  
But her heart just wasn't in it.  
  
She told no one of the dreams. They shamed her, even as they pleased her.  
  
They were just dreams after all.  
  
Oh, how she wished she could believe that.  
  
The nights brought her freedom and pleasure. And horror and shame.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
In her dreams she was wild, she was free. Free from school and rules, from people and expectations. In her dreams she had magic without boundaries. She had pride without fault, wisdom without failure. And love with out ends.  
  
In her dreams she didn't hide under clothes, but was bare and free with it. Her hair wasn't a burden, but a blessing, dancing with the wind. Her skin sang with pleasure, and her eyes glowed with life.  
  
In her dreams the moon called to her, giving her freedom and joy. And dreams. Always dreams.  
  
In her sleep, when the dreams call to her, there is blood. Blood that coats her lips and slides over her tongue, bearing a sweet, drugging taste.  
  
In her dreams she is happy and free, dancing in the night, with soft moonbeams sliding over her skin like silk and blood making her mind swim like wine.  
  
Shame and joy mix once more as she lifts her head up and howls to the moon.  
  
In her dreams.  
  
In her mind.  
  
In her heart. 


	24. Fa la la

Thanks so much to Yami Yuugi Lover AKA Kiyo, TaioraCrazedGirl, Bunny- chan19, and Balleke for all of your reviews, they really help me continue to write. Thanks so much!  
  
And, Bunny-chan19, have no worries about Fred . . . the insult was just an insult planned by Nicole to piss him off, and planned by me to make him do something very drastic which is in some way, some how part of this twisted plot. And thanks soooooo sooooooooo much for being my hundred reviewer! Yay! Cool Beans!!  
  
Oh, and Balleke, would you care to explain your review?  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, I'll make this sweet and simple and to the point. I do not own any of these familiar characters that we all love (if you don't love 'em or at least love to hate 'em, what are you doing reading this??) although I'd love to own at least one of these characters.**suggestive grin** Once again; I do not own any of these characters, they belong to JKR. Please don't sue me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"'Tiz the season to be jolly!" He gulped in a deep breath of air, so he could really belt out the next part. "Fa la la la la, la la la LA!"  
  
"Harry, for goodness sake, stop singing!" Hermione sighed, fully and completely exasperated with Harry song choice and his lack of voice talent. It was amusing at first, really, but after two hours, it got a little tiring.  
  
The three of them where sitting in the common room, huddled around a table next to the fire, with Hermione's book littering the table and leaving room for little else. According to her they were studying. The boys were very busy doing their work---of flicking little bits of parchment at each other.  
  
"Seriously mate, the song doesn't even make sense." Ron added, "Did you make it up?"  
  
Harry's eyes widened and he clutched his heart and pretended to swoon. "You don't know the song? You don't recognize the most famous Christmas carol since Frosty the Snowman? Oh, the horror." And he continued to fall from his seat and lay in a pile on the floor. Ron looked at him as if he was mad. Hermione banged her head on the table, muttering about silly boys with voices like a house elf, singing a silly carol.  
  
Now it was Ron's eyes that widened, and him who clutched at his heart. "Am I dreaming? Did I hear you right? You, the founder of spew, talking in such a demeaning way of house elves all over the world, who work tirelessly, throughout the days? Oh for shame!" And he joined Harry on the floor.  
  
Hermione banged her head once more on the table, and growled, "It's S.P.E.W. Ron, NOT spew." She groaned, and leaving her head on the table, closed her eyes, willing the dull pain of the growing headache to disappear.  
  
"Deck the halls with balls of holly. Fa la la la la la, la la la!"  
  
"Really Harry!" Hermione was standing up, pushing away from the table in frustration. "You don't even know the lyrics!" Brown curls fell into her eyes, and she didn't even bother to lift a hand to brush them aside. Angry sparks shimmered in the air, and her brown eyes darkened and boiled. "'Balls of holly? Really Harry!" Her arm flew wildly, her voice rose dangerously. Gryffindors stopped what they were doing to watch the show. Some raised eyebrows, finding it interesting that it was apparently Harry who was being scolded, rather then Ron. "And it's not even the right holiday! In two weeks it will be Halloween! Halloween, Harry, NOT Christmas!" Now she turned on Ron, shouting fairly loudly now, "And it's S.P.E.W.!" Then she stormed out of the common room, leaving behind the tense air of emotions.  
  
"Well." Letting out a huff of air, Ron glanced around. "So. . . Rock, paper, scissors on who goes after her?"  
  
~~~~**~~~~  
  
Harry walked down the corridor, looking for Hermione. All he found, however was the Bloody Baron.  
  
The Slytherin ghost stood---or, erm, floated?---at the base of a staircase that Harry was sure he just passed. The Baron was a dirty looking gray instead of the shimmer of silver that most of the other ghosts of Hogwarts shined with. His form was stained with darker and dimmer spots of silver blood. His hair was matted to his scalp and all in all he had the look of a very grim sort of character. And the look of something dangerous.  
  
Harry figured just to walk past---quickly---and continue on. But as he made his way across the hallway, his head ducked and his feet scurrying, the impossible and the dreaded happened. The Bloody Baron spoke. To Harry. A student.  
  
"Boy."  
  
That all harshly ground out word from the mouth of the dead, sent shivers down Harry's spine and had all his thoughts scattering.  
  
"Eurg."  
  
The ghost drifted closer, peering down at him from the shadows that seemed to forever follow the Bloody Baron. "What was that, boy?" His voice was rough, scratched, as though he hadn't spoken for quite some time. "Never mind. Listen. Time grows short. Find the girl. Understand? She is important. She is everything. Find the girl."  
  
Harry frowned, trying to understand. "I'm looking for Hermione right now. How did-"  
  
"Listen. Find her." Then he turned and left.  
  
Harry stood where he was wondering how the Bloody Baron knew he was looking for Hermione. His words echoed in his mind, making him uneasy, sure that it was a hint, and he just didn't understand.  
  
~*~Find the girl. She is important. She is everything.~*~  
  
With a sigh of confusion, of frustration, and just a little of fear, he turned to continue his search for Hermione. But when he turned the next corner (in the opposite direction the Bloody Boron had gone) he came face to face with a magical creature of amethyst eyes and cherry lips, and who was most defiantly not Hermione. His first clear thoughts were of elves that danced under the moon, of nymphs that sang in the sea, of fairies that bathed in the sun, and of a sorceress that stood in witch smoke and brought light into a realm of darkness. Then he blinked and it was only Mandy Brocklehurst standing in the dim lights with a frown on her face and worries in her purple eyes.  
  
"Er, hi. Remember me?" He didn't normally fell this dumb in fort of girls.  
  
Okay, yes, he did, but she made it so much worse.  
  
Mandy's frown deepened, her eyes darkened. "How could I forget?" She all but whispered it.  
  
"Excuse me?" He must have heard her wrong, he thought as he felt his face flush. "What did you say?"  
  
Then the shadow passed, the light shifted and Mandy smiled. "Yea, I remember you. You're the famous Harry." She lightened the insult by adding a soft laugh. "I'm late to see my grandfather, but I'm sure I'll see you again." She lifted a hand, then dropped it. Still smiling, she nodded her head once, then set off walking away, robes swirling and hair flowing.  
  
Harry shook his head to clear out the last remaining visions of Mandy and her glowing violet eyes, centered in a white blinding light, her dark hair blowing outwards and her hands raised as in embracing the air that vibrated around her. The light grew until it waved around her like a cocoon, then flickered out of being. Then Harry stood in the gray lights of the hallway once more.  
  
"This is one hell of a night." He muttered. Then he went on his way, still grumbling, looking for Hermione.  
  
~~~~**~~~~  
  
The reason why Harry was having no luck finding Hermione was because she had decided to give in to the release she craved, and seeking freedom and fresh air, as well as careless company, escaped to Hogsmead.  
  
She walked the streets aimlessly and happily. The air was clean and cool, and to walk among people who wouldn't look twice at the small young women lost in the crowd was refreshing.  
  
She window shopped, and because she felt just a little guilty about the scene in the common room, bought Ron a box of every flavored beans, and Harry a box of Sugar Quills. And because she was feeling wonderfully female and free, she bought herself a new quill, made of beautiful dark red wood, and the feather colored a perfect pure white tipped with pale purple. Then because she wanted to buy something else ridiculously female, she bought Ginny a nice pack of writing parchment, in the lovely shades of purple.  
  
Content and weighed down with her purchases, Hermione made her way to the Three Broomsticks. When she saw one of the Weasley twins sitting alone on a park bench with his head in his hands, she only hesitated for a second. Walking over to him, she called out a greeting. He looked up, startled, and she saw that it was Fred. Possibly.  
  
"Hullo." She sat next to him, breathing easier when she could set her bags down. "So, Fred," When he nodded, she continued. "What are you doing out here, looking so sad."  
  
Fred let out a bitter laugh. "Nothing for you to worry about." When she said nothing, only arched a brow, he sighed. "Girl trouble. Will you go away now?"  
  
To his surprise she only chuckled and settled in more comfortably. "Fred, I know I am a good couple years younger then you, but in case you never noticed, I am a girl." She paused; waiting it seemed for him to speak.  
  
"Um. . ."  
  
"Tell me what's wrong, what happened. I'll give you a women's point of view, and if nothing else, I can be a good listener."  
  
Fred stared at her. This tiny women, sitting there, brown curls framing her face, lips bowed up in an understanding smile, looked nothing like his mother, a plump woman with a mop of red hair and pale skin, but at that moment, Hermione gave him the same comfort he always drew from his own mother. Shaking his head, Fred decided that was thought for another day. She was here, willing to listen, and smiling at him in a way that made him feel all of twelve again, and he was there, sunk over his head. Why the hell not?  
  
"Okay, sure, why not?" He didn't bother to sigh, but scrubbed his hands over his face. "Just listen first, okay, just let me get it all out." She nodded and he rushed on. "Okay, um, do you remember that portrait, in our shop, with those two girls? Do you remember the spell I cast and the smoke, and then how they vanished?" She nodded again. "Okay, well, um, I somehow managed to make them. . .not a painting. They're real people now, you know?"  
  
Hermione's face flushed with the effort not scream, to keep her promise of just listening. So she nodded her understanding, although she didn't truly understand at all.  
  
"So now, Nicole and Kay are living with George and me, cause we can't tell anybody, or else we would get in trouble with the Ministry, which is the last thing we need. And Kay and George fell into bed together a long time ago. Kay that's the one with black hair. They're like all over each other, all the time. And, at first, me and Nicole, that's the blonde, we hated each other, you know? But now, I can't stop thinking about her. It's driving me crazy. We just got into this huge fight, a real one, and I just lost it. I kissed her. And the strangest thing happened, I saw stars and planets, and I was flying and then swimming, and I couldn't get enough of her. Then she slapped me. Slapped me, and tossed me out of my own house. And I still can't get her out of my mind." Fred stopped, out of energy, and just looked at her with such hope and confusion, that she couldn't find it in her heart to scold him.  
  
With a sigh she told him gently, "One kiss and you saw all that? My guess is that it means something. So, get off you butt, and go win the heart of the lady you love."  
  
His face grew red and panicked. "Who said anything of love? Hell, it was just a kiss. . ." At the look on her face he stopped and groaned. "Is it that obvious?" Now she smiled and kissed his cheek. "Because I love you, and recognized love myself, it is to me. Now go."  
  
Fred looked at her for one moment more, then gripped her shoulders, kissed her firmly on the mouth and took off running, yelling "Thank you!" over his shoulder. Laughing happily once more, she stood up and decided to skip the visit to the Three Broomsticks. She suddenly wanted to be surrounded by her loved ones, just as suddenly and as urgently as she had yearned for solitary.  
  
As she began the walk back to the castle she sang merrily as the sun began to sink down over the rise of the horizon.  
  
""Tiz the season to be jolly. Fa la la la la, la la la LA" 


	25. Common Ground

Thanks a lot to Gryffindor620, ray1, angelkitty77, and to demoiselle Perenelle for all of your reviews!!  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, I'll make this sweet and simple and to the point. I do not own any of these familiar characters that we all love (if you don't love 'em or at least love to hate 'em, what are you doing reading this??) although I'd love to own at least one of these characters.**suggestive grin** Once again; I do not own any of these characters, they belong to JKR. Please don't sue me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"---Crank the Incorrigible lead his army of Trolls into the empire of Rome, managing to kill 50 thousand Muggles and wizards. No witches were killed, a mystery to this day. West Rome fell, and surrendered power to the kingdom of Trolls. Conch the Intolerable, came into power in 477, after the death of his father, Conk the Impalpable, who was killed by his son. Soon after that, Melina of Fire, lead siege on the West of Rome. She and her army of unknown numbers, brought on the death of Conch and his brother Bob. When--- "  
  
"Excuse me, Professor?"  
  
"Yes, Ms. Green?"  
  
"It's Brown, Professor."  
  
He blinked once. "Ah, yes, of course. Now, on with my lesson---"  
  
"Professor!"  
  
"What, Ms. Brings?"  
  
Lavender rolled her eyes, but let it go. "Crank the Intolerable had a brother named Bob?"  
  
The ghost looked at her in shock. "What on earth are you talking about, girl?!"  
  
"You said Conk the Incorrigible had a brother named Bob!"  
  
"I said no such thing!"  
  
Hermione's hand waved in the air, to know ones shock. "Excuse me, Professor, but---"  
  
"What now, Ms. Granges?"  
  
"It's Granger, sir---"  
  
"Good, good. Now, after the death of Conch the Intolerable and his brother Bob, the---"  
  
"There! You see!" Lavender broke in. "Crunk the Impossible had a brother named Bob!!"  
  
"No," Hermione told her, both girls now completely ignoring their Professor. "Conch the Intolerable had a brother named Bob."  
  
"But that's just silly. Have you ever heard of a troll named Bob? Honestly!"  
  
The professor sighed. "How about we cut class early today, eh?"  
  
~~~~**~~~~  
  
"So now what do we do? We have an hour before Potions."  
  
Hermione shrugged. "We could go study, since we didn't get the entire of today's lecture---"  
  
Ron eyed the blue sky out the widow longingly. "Hermione, come on! In less then an hour we have to go suffer though potions, side by side by the Slytherin scum, with Snape breathing down our necks, smilingly happily at Malfoy and Co."  
  
Harry frowned thoughtfully. "I don't think Snape has ever smiled. Ever."  
  
"Of course he has!" Hermione said. "He---okay, no, no he hasn't."  
  
In the end, Ron and Harry talked Hermione into going outside into the bright sunlight. Harry and Ron sat playing a game of exploding snap. Hermione lay on her stomach, reading a book. Her brown curls fell forward, hiding her face like a curtain. Every now and then she would mutter, and once she was heard murmuring the lyrics of a song under her breath.  
  
"I heard that Goyle was going home on Halloween." Ron told them, absentmindedly.  
  
"Why? Not that I'm complaining, but why?" Harry asked.  
  
"Supposedly because he got his girlfriend pregnant."  
  
Harry looked up now, shock apparent on his face. "He has a girlfriend?"  
  
Ron took on a very grim expression. "Yes." He said blandly. "He's girlfriend is Penelope Clearwater."  
  
"Wait." Harry's brow furrowed. "I though that she was . . . "  
  
"Percy's girlfriend. That's right." Ron interrupted him, his voice taking on a tight angry tone. "He broke up with her after she tried to sleep with Fred."  
  
Harry's jaw dropped. "She slept with Fred!?"  
  
Ron grinned bitterly. "Oh, no. Fred told her flat out to fuck off. She got angry and tried to curse him. But he blocked it and Bob---that's dance lord, the yellow clock---tackled Penelope, and kept her there. It wouldn't let her go, even when Fred and George told him to, until Percy showed up. Ginny and me went with him. He broke up with her, in a polite manner, then left. She slapped Fred, slapped George, slapped me just for the hell of it." He smiled genuinely now. "That's when Ginny punched her."  
  
Harry looked stunned. "Wow. She seemed so nice, too."  
  
Ron laughed sourly. "Yeah."  
  
"How's Fred anyway?"  
  
It took them a minute to realize that Hermione had spoken. "Oh." Ron blinked. "Um . . . fine. Fred's fine. Why?"  
  
She just smiled smugly. "Just curious." And then she went back to her book. Ron and Harry exchanged looks.  
  
"She's your girlfriend." Ron whispered.  
  
Harry just smiled and shrugged. "So Goyle got Penelope pregnant?"  
  
"Supposedly."  
  
"Oi, Hermione!" A voiced called out. A second later, Ginny's head of flaming hair appeared, her eyes shinning excitedly. "Hermione, come hear, we need your help!"  
  
Hermione muttered and waved her hand, never taking her eyes of the book.  
  
"Hermione!!"  
  
"Oh!" She looked up, taking a moment to clear her eyes. "Hi Ginny. Did you need something?"  
  
Ginny was practically bouncing. "Yes! Come on!" She shot a look towards Ron and Harry. "I have to talk to you!"  
  
Hermione's eyes went wide and knowing. "Oh!" She jumped up, sending chestnut curls flying. Although she was older then Ginny, the younger girl was a good three inches taller then her. She was built tall and slender, with a stream of dark red hair that fell down her back, strait as rain. Hermione was smaller, shorter, and fuller at hips and breasts. Where Ginny was all fire and cream, Hermione was warm cinnamon and caramel.  
  
The two girls had become very close throughout the years since the chamber of secrets. A bond of friendship, trust founded out of secrets and common ground. Ginny had planned on asking out Josh Bailey, a muggle born Hufflepuff out, finally tired of waiting for him to make the first move. Apparently it had gone well.  
  
"I'll see you guys later!" The two girls all but ran towards the castle, huddled close together, giggling and whispering.  
  
"Your sister brings out the giggling girl in Hermione." Harry noted.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose so. They sure do spend a lot of time together lately, have you noticed?"  
  
"Yeah." Harry yawned, laying down in much the same way Hermione had been. Just as he was about to close his eyes, he saw that Hermione had forgotten her book she had been reading. Scooting over, he glanced at the page she left open.  
  
"What did Ginny have to talk to Hermione about, I wonder." Ron speculated.  
  
"Er, Ron?" Harry stared down at the book. "Why do you think Hermione was reading about The Four born of the Elements?"  
  
Ron just blinked at him. "Huh?"  
  
Harry began to read. "The Four born of the Elements, Earth, Fire, Air, and Water. Each born of their own basic elements, powered by their nature, and each with a special skill. Willow of Earth, dwells in Forgotten Forest. In her hand, is the Dagger of Knowledge. She is the teacher of the Past, Present, and the Future. She is the History of Magic. And only few seek her.  
  
Melina of Fire lives in the Hidden Jungle of the Amazon. She is a mighty warrior, and carries a sword forged out of the fire of which she was born. She also holds the skill of the most basic, primitive, and most powerful battle magic. She is fire. She is strength. And although most wish for her, few can hold her.  
  
Kayleen of Air resides in the Protected Mountains. She is the most powerful healer, of all of time. She carries the Wand of Life. She is innocent and much loved. Her sisters stand for her, protecting her against harm. Only those judged worthy may find there way to her home, and to her heart.  
  
Serena of Water is held within the Lost Island. She is born of water, the most powerful of the sisters. She holds the Staff of Power, of dreams. Moody and wild as the sea, gentle and giving as the streams, she is one of mind. She is given dreams, and therefore hunts them. She is the one who gives the gift of sight. She is the one who hold the world of magic in her hands."  
  
Harry looked up and saw Ron staring at him. "Harry, mate, its Hermione. She read everything. Plus, wasn't that one Melinda woman the one the Professor was going on about in History of Magic? She probably just felt deprived that she didn't get the whole class worth of notes, you know?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Yeah, your right." 


	26. Acts of Love

Thanks to Gryffindor620, orangutangirl, and Yami Yuugi Lover AKA Kiyo for their reviews. It's so much easier to get out the next chapter when you get reviews. So, once again, thanks so much!  
  
A/N- This chapter earns the story a rated R, at least I think so. Enjoy if you wish to, or skimp on the last three chapters if you like. Your choice, as always. Nothings all that graphic, so I don't think it will be a problem.  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, I'll make this sweet and simple and to the point. I do not own any of these familiar characters that we all love (if you don't love 'em or at least love to hate 'em, what are you doing reading this??) although I'd love to own at least one of these characters.**suggestive grin** Once again; I do not own any of these characters, they belong to JKR. Please don't sue me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In her dreams, the air danced in a song, singing of a lost moon. A soothing hand was at her brow, smoothing her hair. The air was warm and fragrant, the room full of bright colors.  
  
"Like a moon lost in a cloud." A lovely voice sang, bringing comfort and safe, happy dreams. The soft, gentle hand the side of her face, resting lightly on her neck. "Looking for the stars, not even knowing, just what life will bring."  
  
Then the hand fisted around her throat, closing of her air, making her eyes go wide with shock and pain. A bitter odor filled the air, and the temperate dropped until her tears froze on her lashes. The world turned gray at the edges, making her dizzy. The same voice sang on, sending shivers down her spine, and hurling her towards nightmares.  
  
"You feel so lost, you feel so alone. Like a moon lost in the cloud, not even knowing."  
  
One last gasp, one last tear. Then the world around her went dark and burst into flames.  
  
~~~~**~~~~  
  
Hermione woke, her body shuddering violently, her eyes wide and wild, her breathing unstable. A dream. No, a nightmare. But only a nightmare. Nothing else.  
  
But it wasn't like the others. The ones with the strange colorful mists or the ones of feral blood---the ones that left her weak with the disgust and the wanting.  
  
This dream---no, nightmare---seemed almost like a memory, a pleasant one. Then something had crept in and taken over.  
  
She trembled once more, and then decided to go see if Draco was awake. But the common room was empty, and the light in his room off. So she walked through the door connecting to the Gryffindors common room, only to find it silent as well. Sighing, she turned back to go to her room, when someone clasped a hand to her shoulder.  
  
Lights exploded in her mind, bright and playful. Sounds and scents rushed to her senses. Emotions, all so wild, so contrary, filled her to the brim. Then the pain came. Her lungs collapsed, leaving her gasping and weak. Her skin slithered and crawled, her legs went to Jell-O. She didn't feel the ground hit her knees, nor did she hear the panicked scream that rang out. She heard only her own dying breaths and the mad, wild laugh that seemed to touch her. Dazzling colors and stunning shapes rushed forward, crashing into her. Then the world spun once more, and was black.  
  
~~~~**~~~~  
  
Harry brought his lips back to Hermione's, and stroked her back. Her fingers were laced in his hair, and their kisses were heating up. Then she screamed. He reached for her, but she fell through his fingers, and went over the edge. She was gone, but the scream went on and on and on . . .  
  
It took Harry a few minutes to realize that he wasn't dreaming anymore and someone was, in reality, screaming. His heart pounding, he jumped from his bed, and dashed out the room. In the common room, he made out two figures with red hair. Three more people were running up behind him. Harry squinted his eyes, and when the light came on, he remembered his glasses were upstairs.  
  
"Damn."  
  
"Here, mate." Harry couldn't make out more than dark hair, but took his glasses. Blinking and thanking Dean, he turned. Ron was there, and Ginny too. They were standing over someone. Glimpsing dark brown curls, he ran forward, the end of his dream standing out sharply in his mind.  
  
Hermione was propped up against the wall, her face pale, and her lips trembling. Her eyes were open, and when Harry crouched down in front of her, he saw that her eyes were wide and blank, seeming to look through him, and stare at some unknown horror.  
  
"Hermione." Harry whispered. "Hermione! Wake up," He said again, trying desperately to keep the panic out of his voice. He let out a relived breath when she lifted a hand, but then stopped when she reached out for something he couldn't see. Her eyes were scared and alone, and she was trapped in a world different from his own. He was helpless. If he didn't hurry, she would leave him forever, and be entrapped in this nightmare of her mind. "Hermione." He murmured into her hair as he gathered her up. "Come back to me."  
  
She blinked once, then her brown eyes focused on his green ones. "Harry?"  
  
He let out a strangled laugh, and crushed her to his chest. He turned to grin at Ron. "She's okay!"  
  
"Yeah," Ron stepped forward and ran a hand through Hermione's hair. "What happened?"  
  
Hermione shivered once, and stared at Ginny. "I," she stumbled, tried again. "I had a nightmare. I must have sleepwalked."  
  
Ginny and the others seemed to accept this, but Ron looked at her doubtfully. "Are you sure, 'Mione?" Although her heart warmed at the use of her nickname, her head remained cool. "Yes, of course I sure." She spoke with just enough know-it-all in her voice to be convincing. "Okay, then."  
  
"I'm gonna sleep on Hermione's couch. I'll see you guys in the morning." He and Hermione left the room, ignoring the catcalls from Dean.  
  
The door shut behind them, and standing in the center of Hermione's living area, the two just stood and stared at each other. Hermione finally broke the silence, saying, "You know, you don't have to sleep on the couch."  
  
Harry shrugged. "I'd rather stay here, then go back up to the dormitory."  
  
Hermione bite her lip. "You could come up to my room with me." His green eyes stared at her for a long moment, making her uneasy, before he nodded.  
  
Hand in hand, they walked up the stairs in silence, each with their own thoughts.  
  
Harry was worried. About her, and what was going on around her. He loved her more then he thought possible. He wanted to keep her safe. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to make her happy. He wanted a family with her, children, a home, and happiness.  
  
Hermione was cold, and she felt empty. The nightmare---for surely, it was a nightmare---left her hollow. Then she looked at Harry, and a pleasant warmth rose over her skin. I love him, she thought.  
  
They stood, holding hands, in front of her bed, just looking at each other.  
  
I love her, he thought. "I can sleep on the floor if you want."  
  
I love him, she thought, and I'm ready. "Harry," Her voice was soft, and her eyes molten. "Come to bed with me."  
  
His eyes shoot up to hers, sharp and focused. After a moment he asked hesitantly, "Are you sure, Hermione? I can wait if it would make you happy." He lifted a hand to her cheek. "I just want you to be happy."  
  
She smiled. "Oh, I am happy, Harry. And I'm sure." His quick green eyes studied hers for another long moment, then he nodded. His arms encircled his waist, bringing her close. She wrapped her arms around his neck, nervous and excited. When he took her deeper with his kisses she whispered against his lips, "It's you. It's always been you." Her lips raced across his face, placing light butterfly kisses everywhere. "I want to be with you, and no one else. I want to give myself to you, and no one else."  
  
He whispered into her hair, "You have to be sure. I love you." Hermione pulled back slightly to smile. "Harry. I've always been sure." She stepped away from him, but only to take his hand. It was she who led him to her bed, she who pulled back the covers. Watching him, she reached down and grasped them hem of her nightshirt. When he saw her hands tremble, he said softly, stepping forward. "Your afraid."  
  
Her lips curved into a smile. "A little."  
  
"I'll be careful with you, 'Mione."  
  
"I know." She dropped her hands, when he reached to pull of her nightshirt himself. "I love you, Harry."  
  
He took her lips again as he peeled cotton away. "I love you."  
  
The single speck of fear inside her vanished with his words. "I know."  
  
He lowered her to the bed, hands stroking, lips melding. He shed his shirt and his pajama pants. His hands lingered on her thighs as he slid her pajama pants off. Their mouths skimmed, caressed, and nibbled. "Harry," she murmured, then gasped as his mouth, hot and hungry, found her breast. She arched under him as her pleasure began to rise. When his fingers cupped her, the wave of pleasure hit her, making her cry out, a long, throaty sound that made him feel invincible. She opened for him, and made him tremble. Blood raged, need pounded. He saw her face flicker with the first pangs on shock. Not wanting to cause her pain, he ran kisses across her face, her neck. "I love you. I love you, Hermione."  
  
Even as she fisted her hands in his hair, biting back tears, the pain was replaced by warmth. "Oh," Her breath came out on a sigh. Her lips roamed his neck, and she began to move under him. Rising, she took him deeper, and falling, drawing him down with her. The warmth turned to heat, as their bodies grew slick. His hands streaked across her body, he buried his face in her hair, and they rode high on that velvet wave, and until both fell off the other side, clinging, and shuddering with what they brought each other.  
  
Afterwards, they lay together, limbs tangled, and dreamt together, when dawn was just a jagged edge in the distance. 


	27. Nightly Shield

Thanks to angelkitty77, orangutangirl, Relena Potter, and to Rose Creighton(who didn't read, but reviewed anyways) for all of your reviews! Thanks so much!  
  
Sorry for the long wait for this chapter, I had some personal problems to deal with. I hope you enjoy, and review! (hint, hint)  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, I'll make this sweet and simple and to the point. I do not own any of these familiar characters that we all love (if you don't love 'em or at least love to hate 'em, what are you doing reading this??) although I'd love to own at least one of these characters.**suggestive grin** Once again; I do not own any of these characters, they belong to JKR. Please don't sue me.  
  
Oh, and yes, I do own Nicole Shirley and Kay Bennet. (As well as the four element chicks) Enjoy them, but do not steal them. Thank you.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione snuggled closer to her comfortable pillow, happy to avoid waking for another hour or so. It was a weekend after all. And she was so comfy. Lips pressed gently to her cheek, causing her to sigh in content and burrow under the blankets.  
  
Then the blankets were ripped off her, exposing her skin to the chilly morning air. Squealing indignantly and hopping from the bed, she grabbed her wand and aimed.  
  
"Quite a view." Harry commented safely from the bed.  
  
Suddenly very much aware of standing naked in the middle of her room, wand raised, Hermione squealed again, nabbed the blankets from the floor, and dived under them and onto the bed.  
  
Harry grinned at her. "Good morning."  
  
"You! You are such a---such a---a---a dungmuffin!!"  
  
Harry gapped at her. "A dung muffin? As in poop? Muffin? The smartest witch in our age has stooped so low as to call me a dung muffin?" He ducked the pillow she threw at him, and laughed. Then he lowered his lips to hers. She melted into the kiss, shifting closer. The sudden contact of skin against skin made her gasp and brought vivid memories of the night before. She pulled away from him, suddenly not sure how to act.  
  
"What's wrong, 'Mione?" Harry asked quietly, running a soothing hand over her back, but only succeeding in making her even more uneasy. "Er . . .nothing." She kept her eyes trained on her hands that moved restlessly across the blankets. She felt her face flush red, and mentally reminded herself that it had been her idea. And she didn't regret it, not at all; but did he? Maybe she didn't, er, perform well enough. Or, now that they had, yeah, he would leave her. Harry wouldn't do that, she didn't think; but what if?  
  
He interrupted her train of thoughts, by gently tugging the blanket down to her waist. Her hands automatically flew up to cover herself, but he caught her wrist easily. Smiling mischievously at her, Harry pulled her arms above her head and secured them there with one hand. His other hand trailed downward to cup her breast. When her breath caught and her eyes half closed, his lips brushed her throat, softly at first, then more demanding. He slid his hand from her chest down ward, sweeping over her stomach and between her legs. Now she moaned, her hands flexing under his, but not struggling.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I will always love you."  
  
Hermione's eyes flickered open, dark and clouded with desire. "Show me." She whispered huskily. "Show me how much you love me."  
  
Harry stopped, his heart racing. "Oh, 'Mione." And he showed her just how much he loved her; showed them both a glimpse of heaven here on earth.  
  
~*~  
  
"Check." Ron said dryly. He ventured a look at Harry, then shot a glance at Hermione. "Maybe if you two would stop making goo-goo eyes at each other, you would have a better chance, Harry."  
  
"Er . . .what? You say something, Ron."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "Who me? Never!" Then he sighed. "Your move, Harry."  
  
Harry reached over, plucked a pawn from its spot (ignoring the jeers from his other chess pieces) and set it down in a new position, never once looking away from Hermione.  
  
Ron stared at him in disbelief for a second, then just shook his head and made his move.  
  
"Check mate."  
  
"Good for you, Ron." Harry said. "Congratulations." Hermione added.  
  
The red head muttered under his breath, seeming to agree with the crude bishop that yelled and gestured rudely at Harry from its place on the board. "Would you two stop it?" He demanded bitterly. "It's all good and well that you're so happy, but do you have to do so . . .happily?" He said in disgust.  
  
Hermione looked away from Harry and blinked. A vaguely concerned expression crossed her face, at odds with the look of pure bliss Harry was sending her. "Hmm? What did you say?"  
  
Ron sighed, deflated and callously tired. "Nothing. Nothing at all."  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione dreamed that night, wrapped safely in Harry's arms. She dreamed of dancing in the hot and humid air, clad only in her skin, cupping a pool of blood in her hands. She heard the magic in the moons song, know what it was offering, if only for that moment.  
  
Then the knowledge passed, and she was standing alone, sobbing into the wind, her naked body shamed in the blood that caked it. Her legs trembled, gave. She fell to her knees, tears running, hot and brutal down her face.  
  
She was dirty, unclean. Unfit to be loved, or held. She was soaked with blood, not her own, and she had enjoyed it. Had thrived on it. Dirty, so dirty. Forever unclean.  
  
~*~  
  
In the darkness of the Forbidden Forest, a girl walked, softly, swiftly, until she came upon a clearing, green with life and dim with shadows. She unclasped her cloak to revel bare skin. Suddenly, it was not a girl, but a woman who stood in the heart of the woods. A woman of power, truth, and wisdom.  
  
The night air molded itself around her body, caressing her skin. A dense cloud of dark hair fell over her shoulders, and her eyes glowed in the moonlight. Calling to the very earth below her, she held her hands above her head and reached for the heart of it all. The air pulsed in her hands, and she lowered her arms. Bright eyes drifted shut as the trees whispered and the wind sang. The earth trembled under her, answering her call. A wave of power throbbed in her hands a moment, before rushing out of her from all directions, speeding off to layer the world. Her body lifted in the air, leaving her toes inches from the ground. Spinning rapidly in circles, sending her hair flying, with music in her mind and magic in her blood, the women sent forth her very essence to protect what needed protection.  
  
~*~  
  
In Hermione's dreams the sky opened and rain poured down, washing off the blood, and clearing her eyes. She stood, love and hope filling her, as the rain ran down her body, in sweet, cold, bliss.  
  
~*~  
  
When it was done, her body fell from the sky, collapsing in a heap in the center of the forest. The trees stilled, the earth quieted, and the wind calmed. Gathering herself up, and donning her cloak, she used the last of her energy to force herself to walk. One foot in front of the other. Don't trip, don't fall.  
  
She only stumbled twice.  
  
The girl that staggered out of the forest whispered into the night, "Maybe . . ." 


	28. Silver and Gold

Thanks to Gryffindor620, Wytil, angelkitty77, AramyC for your reviews. They helped me write this chapter. I hope you're pleased.  
  
Thanks for the reviews.  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, I'll make this sweet and simple and to the point. I do not own any of these familiar characters that we all love (if you don't love 'em or at least love to hate 'em, what are you doing reading this??) although I'd love to own at least one of these characters.**suggestive grin** Once again; I do not own any of these characters, they belong to JKR. Please don't sue me.  
  
Mandy Brocklehurst is a name in J.K.R's Harry Potter books; I just gave her a personality.  
  
Oh, and yes, I do own Nicole Shirley and Kay Bennet. Enjoy them, but do not steal them. Thank you.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione stood in Ginny's room, glancing longingly at the door. "It's just the Halloween ball, Gin. Nothing to make a big deal about."  
  
"Oh, you hush. It's the first Halloween Ball, since we've been here. Both of us are going to go down there looking like queens, whether you like it or not." Ginny bent over to dig in her trunk and hummed a random melody, until she squealed, jumped to her feet and turned to stare at Hermione in a very unsettling way.  
  
"Er---what?" Hermione asked, dreading the answer. Ginny circled around her eyeing her legs, waist, but, and breast. Hermione squirmed. "I've got it!" Ginny exclaimed and dived into the trunk once again.  
  
Now Hermione was down right terrified. She began edging towards the door, hoping to make a clean getaway. But Ginny chose that moment to turn, holding some sort of gold material, and wearing a bright sunny smile; two things that didn't bond well with Hermione. Eyeing the gold bundle in her friends' hands warily, Hermione asked suspiciously, "What's that?"  
  
"This," Ginny informed her, shaking out the material, "is what you are wearing tonight! It was made for your!"  
  
Hermione's eyes widened. "I most certainly am not!" Although it was tempting. "I'd look like a fool!" A gorgeous fool. "A peasant dressed in a queens finery!" Every little girl dreams of being a princess. Before she grows up and sees that she will only ever be the ugly duckling. "I'm not a beauty, I'm the beast." She was surprised to feel the prickle of tears forming. "I---I can't." She turned away from Ginny and from the dress to stare out the window, fighting the tears that would fall for such a silly girl's dream---a dream she never knew she had. But what girl didn't want to be beautiful? She knuckled one stubborn tear aside, and closed her eyes. She was plain, ugly. She had learned to accept that years ago. The pain had faded, just a dull ache now and again. But now . . .now it raw, and it hurt.  
  
"'Mione?" Ginny moved quietly, placing a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "What's wrong? I thought you'd like it. I'm sorry, I should have known."  
  
"No," Hermione shook her head, and cleared her throat. "It's beautiful. But I'm not. I wouldn't do that dress justice."  
  
Suddenly Ginny let lose a bubble of laughter. Hermione tensed, frowning. Was Ginny making fun of her? A wave of shame washed over her, and she turned away to leave. "Hermione!" Another giggle. "Stay! I'm sorry for laughing." Ginny chuckled. "It's just that . . . well, is that it? Because, have you looked in a mirror lately? You're beautiful!!"  
  
Hermione looked at her undecidedly. Ginny went on, hurriedly. "No, I mean it! I mean, look at you." Now she was jumping and gesturing. "You have all this, dense, curly, dark hair. It's gorgeous! You've got high cheekbones, and your skin is flawless and naturally tan! Your lips aren't thin like lots of peoples, there full, people would pay to have lips like you. And you have an amazing figure! All curves, I mean, you've actually got boobs!" Ginny let out a long breath and waved her hands, trying to make Hermione understand. "You ARE beautiful!!"  
  
Tears were falling freely now, and Hermione let out one wild laugh. She wrapped her arms around Ginny, and the two friends embraced, laughing wildly and crying.  
  
"I love you, Ginny, you know that?"  
  
Ginny grinned and wiped away the tears on her face. "Yeah. I love you too. So will you wear the dress?"  
  
Hermione laughed. "Yes! Oh yes!" She wiped her own tears off her face, still laughing. "I'll wear it, and I'll feel beautiful, if only because you think I am. But what will you wear?"  
  
~*~  
  
Two hours and one bathroom break later Hermione looked in the mirror and didn't recognize herself. The dress was thin and felt like velvet sin whispering across her skin. It was the color of a dusted gold, and fell in a slim strait shimmer waterfall of silken gold. The material hung low at the neckline and was snug at the breast, coating her body like rainwater. Thin straps tied around her neck to keep the dress up. The shear sleeves were long and full, sliding smoothing past her fingertips. Her hair was left down, but tamed, smooth chestnut curls falling down her bare back, as the dress was backless. Gold glistening eye shadow was dusted across her eyelids, and dark lashes framed her russet eyes. Her lips were colored a deep pink rose. Twists of bronze, gold, and copper dangled at her ears.  
  
"Wow." She tilted her head, gazing at herself in the mirror. Then she grinned, a wild, happy grin, and turned to call to Ginny through the bathroom door. "Come on out, Ginny! I want to see!"  
  
"I'm coming!" A moment later the door opened and Ginny stepped out. The two girls looked at each other and beamed.  
  
"Wow."  
  
Ginny's dress was a deep midnight blue, with tiny silver stars sprinkled across the material. It was sleeveless and strapless, and Ginny had smoothed on some glitter across her slim shoulders. Her dark red hair was left lose, curled at the ends, and hung almost to her waist. The dress flowed, tight across her breast, stomach, and hips, then flared out as it went lower to swirl around her ankles. She wore blue eye shadow and had painted her lips a blazing red. Her jewelry was simple but lovely; silver bracelets on her wrists, drooping stars and moons hung on her ears, and a beautiful silver crested moon on a basic silver chain was draped around her neck.  
  
"You're gorgeous!" Hermione exclaimed happily. Ginny laughed joyfully, smoothing her hands along her stomach. "So do you!" Hooking arms, they made their way to the door. "But I have to say, we're not queens tonight. A queen is much lower then us."  
  
"We are much higher than any queen." Hermione agreed in mock dignity.  
  
"Oh, yes." Ginny stuck her nose in the air. "We, may dear friend, are nothing less than . . ."  
  
"Goddess'!"  
  
Laughing and talking they walked, until Hermione stopped suddenly. Staring in shock at Ginny she wondered franticly, how could I not have asked? How could I have been so stupid!?  
  
"Ginny," Hermione whispered, eyes wide. "How did you get these dresses?"  
  
Ginny blushed bright red, and stared at the ground. Her family didn't have a lot of money. How on earth could she afford these?  
  
"Well, see," Ginny bit her lip and looked anywhere but Hermione. "Um . . .my mum gave me the material for my last birthday. I made the dresses."  
  
Hermione's jaw dropped. "You---made these?" Staring at her dress in a new light, she repeated it again. "You made this?"  
  
Blushing even redder than her hair, Ginny nodded slowly. "Uh-huh."  
  
"Oh Ginny! These are wonderful! Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I was afraid, I guess," Ginny muttered. "Afraid you wouldn't like 'em." She looked up now, and looked her in the eyes. "I made that dress for you." A ghost of a grin appeared on her face. "So I wasn't just saying it was made for you. It really was."  
  
Hermione laughed, and hugged Ginny again. "I love it! Ginny, you did an amazing job! They're gorgeous!" Laughing she pulled away. "If we keep this up, I'm gonna blubber and ruin all my makeup. Lets go. The boys are waiting." Hooking arms once again, they made it out the door.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry waited nervously with Ron for Hermione and Ginny to get there. Her was dressed in the same green robes as he wore at the Yule Ball. Ron wore new robes, a gift from the twins, a dark blue that suited his hair and eyes. They were going to meet Hermione and Ginny hear and then go to meet Ginny's date and Ron's date.  
  
"Hi." A soft voice called down to them. Looking up, Harry froze. There was Hermione, looking like a dream, dark and sexy, bright and vivid. She smiled at him, and he stopped breathing. The world stopped, he stopped, and there was only Hermione, his Hermione, smiling down at him in a golden haze. He wanted to carry this beautiful nymph to his room, and touch her, taste her. He had to. He needed to. He . . .  
  
"Come on, we gonna be late!" Ron said impatiently beside him. Harry blinked, and attempted to clear his head. Late, right. The Ball. Then he glanced at Hermione, and the glorious heat was back.  
  
"Hi, Harry." She was nervous. Hermione knew it was stupid, it was only Harry, but damn it, she was nervous.  
  
"Wow." Harry breathed, taking her in. She smiled, and the nerves disappeared. It was Harry, her Harry.  
  
Ron looked back and forth between his sister and his friend, noticing for perhaps the first time just how beautiful they both were. "You both look . . .pretty." He decided. "Is these the dress you made, Ginny." His sister beamed and nodded, reassured by Hermione that the dresses weren't lacking. Harry looked at Ginny. "You made these? They're beautiful! You both look beautiful." He added looking at them both, before turning to Hermione. "Beautiful." He murmured, placing a light but heated kiss to her lips.  
  
"Hey!" Ginny scolded, happy to see them happy. "We've got dates too you know!"  
  
Ron grinned. "That's right. Come on! Other people wanna kiss their dates too."  
  
The four laughed and was in good company as they walked the hallways of Hog warts. They stopped near the Hufflepuff common room to meet Josh Bailey, Ginny's date. The poor fellow nearly fainted at the sight of her. He recovered quickly enough though, when she kissed him.  
  
"So who's your date, Ron?" Hermione asked as they walked. She held Harry's hand and was grateful for it. Ron grinned. "You'll see." Was all he said.  
  
No one questioned any more. They were just glad to see the youngest Weasley boy happy for once. Lately he had been depressed, removed. Now he was all but skipping as he made his way to pick up his date.  
  
They stopped when they came near to the Ravenclaw common room. They looked around to see who was likely to be Ron's date. After a moment, Ron grinned. "Hi."  
  
Everyone turned to see who Ron was talking to. The woman who stepped out of the shadows wasn't what they were expecting. Harry most of all was shocked.  
  
A tall women, gracefully sexy in purple silk and tousled brown hair smiled at the tall red head. Purple eyes shinned happily when Ron kissed her cheek. She accepted his hand and glanced around her, the light in her eyes dimming just a bit.  
  
"Everybody, this is my date." Ron declared happily. "Mandy Brocklehurst." 


	29. Deep Breath

**Deep Breath** I'm back!!! That you all for being patient with me, for waiting. I want to thank everybody who's ever reviewed this story even once, with a positive or even a negative review. They help me continue this story even when it huts. So thank you all. I hope you enjoy this new chapter, and please don't forget to review! ;-)

Disclaimer: Ok, I'll make this sweet and simple and to the point. I do not own any of these familiar characters that we all love (if you don't love 'em or at least love to hate 'em, what are you doing reading this??) although I'd love to own at least one of these characters.suggestive grin Once again; I do not own any of these characters, they belong to JKR. Please don't sue me.

Mandy Brocklehurst is a name in J.K.R's Harry Potter books; I just gave her a personality.

Oh, and yes, I do own Nicole Shirley and Kay Bennet. Enjoy them, but do not steal them. Thank you.

* * *

Ginny Weasley felt like a princess. She felt beautiful, powerful. She knew she looked gorgeous, knew she the right to be proud of the gown she was wearing. Confidence and pride flirted tantalizingly inside of her. She danced, she laughed, she enjoyed the music, the atmosphere, and her date. And if she went weak in the knees every time her date smiled at her, well she enjoyed that as well.

She sat at one of the round tables scattered at the edges of the room, giggling at the bowl of rose-shaped butter blossoms. Josh was getting her a glass of champagne---champagne! The sixteen year old girl laughed at the thought---and she was attempting to catch her breath. She loved dancing, absolutely loved it. She never felt awkward on the dance floor, she never felt like she was too tall or too skinny. She felt. . .right, Ginny supposed, she just felt right. It was her secret, her dream that she kept locked away inside her heart, that she wanted to be a dancer. She wanted to be under those hot white lights, she wanted people to look at her and say. . .wow. Just wow. Her mother and father, her brothers, Harry, and Hermione and Josh. . . they'd all be so proud of her. She'd have everything, do everything. Be everything. Be happy.

The table jostled, sending the butter rosebuds shaking, as Ron fell into the chair next to her. Mandy settled next to him, crossing long legs slowly, carefully linking her hands in her lap, smiling shyly. Harry and Hermione seemed to float, happily drowning in each other; hands clasped together, leg bumping intimately against leg, their eyes never once leaving the others face, the others body.

Ron's big, wide hand bushed over his sisters arm, lingering for a moment, then dropping away. Ginny listened to his jokes, his loud voice overflowing with simple pleasure. She watched in shock as Mandy threw back her head and laughed, a deep, true laugh that fit in perfectly with Ron's. Ron lifted his hand, the same hand that had just moments ago drifted across his sisters' skin, and touched Mandy's face, gently, tenderly. And Ginny watched as Mandy smiled shyly at her brother and titled her head towards that big, rough hand.

Why, the ice princess likes my brother! Ginny stared a moment, wondering. Then she simply smiled, glad to watch as her brother flirted with happiness.

But suddenly, sitting there among her friends and family, watching them fall heedlessly towards love, Ginny felt incredibly alone. She shifted uncomfortably in her chair, and tried to ignore her sudden mood change. But the music seemed way to loud, the laughter, all the different voices, all the different sounds, seemed to overwhelm her. The smell of sweat and alcohol choked her, the harsh lights blinded her, and the room, and all the sounds and all the lights seemed to spin, faster and faster, until her head was screaming at her, and she was gagging on the engulfing smells that clogged her mouth with the alarming taste of vomit and blood. Without a sound, she rose, making her way, stumbling and falling, out of the Great Hall. The heavy door swung shut behind her. She staggered forward a few more steps, before falling heavily against the cold stone of the stairway. She choked, blackness dancing sporadically before her eyes, and trembled against the ruthless pain that clawed at her.

Then, leaving her body weak and quaking, everything just seemed to wash away in one great wave of release. She stared at her hands, fisted and trembling against the surface of the floor. Her thoughts came slowly, dimly, as she began to breath, harsh gulps of air that stung the raw hurts of her throat. I'm not at the dance. I'm breathing. I'm on my hands and knees. I'm fully dressed. I'm alive. I'm. . .

She closed her eyes tightly, terrified at the nothing that gripped her. She took one more moment, clearing her mind, and concentrating on breathing. In. Out. In. Out. It took more effort then it should have to push her body up, and into a standing position. And even then she had to lean against the wall.

Oh god. What was wrong with her?

"Ginny?"

Her nerves screamed, her mind scrambled, and her body lurched. She found herself staring up at Josh, sleek and handsome as fairy tale prince in his glossy black robes with his dark blonde hair.

"Ginny?" He said again, and smiled at her. He lifted a hand and held it out to her. "Ginny? Come back in. Come dance with me."

Wild thoughts raged inside her abused mind, and she couldn't do anything more then stare and tremble, and let the incoherent hell scream inside of her. Josh stayed where he was, locked in that pose; feet planted solidly, one hand on the door, one reaching for her. And in the distant whisper of sanity, Ginny remember.

Even as she sucked in air to scream, flames reared up and swallowed her whole.

* * *

The Great Hall held only a handful of people, most of which where yawning sleepily, and not a few smiled drunkenly. Hagrid himself was perched atop a giant jack-o-lantern, singing a song that involved gremlins and lipstick kisses. Bats still flew overhead and the music still filled the room. Harry and Hermione walked over to where a good spirited Ron was tying Hagirds bootlaces together, dancing away from Mandy's half-hearted attempts to hit him.

Hermione scolded him, Harry tempted him with a game of Chess, but in the end it was Mandy who managed to talk Ron into leaving.

"But this is the best party!" Ron allowed himself to be led away, looking longingly at the dance floor. "Ever!"

Mandy nodded and answered back solemnly.

"Ever."

Ron caught her at the waist, enjoying the feel of slim muscles underneath clinging silk as he began to spin them into a dance.

"Ron!" She laughed even as she fell into step with him. "Everyone's left!"

it was true; only McGonagall and Dumbledor remained (and Hagrid, of course). Even Hermione and Harry had disappeared. Ron only winked, drawing her closer, and continued to dance.

One night, Mandy reminded herself. One night. Cursing her heart even as it fluttered, she closed her eyes and rested her head against Ron's shoulder. The music was slow, a lovely melody of liquid gold. Starlight shined down on them as they moved, slowly, gracefully, each holding their breath as their bodies glided together in their sparkling web of music and magic.

Sitting at their own table McGonagal and Dumbledor smiled, and simply watched the beauty of two about to tumble head-first into love.

Even Hagrid was silent, staring at the two with a thoughtful expression plastered to his face.

"Mandy," Ron ran his hands through her hair, feeling its silky texture and amazed at the emotions swelling inside of him. "Mandy," he said again and sighed when she lifted her violet eyes to meet his.

He was looking at her as though she was something lovely, something beautiful and delicate.

As though she was everything.

He murmured her name once more, then brought his lips to hers.

Applause exploded around them, jolting them aware, jolting them apart. Ron stared blankly as two of his professors applauded, and was it his imagination or had Dumbledor actually winked?

Mandy's hand gripped his and then he was being dragged to the door. Feeling as if he should say something, he waved and called out, "Goodnight" to which he received a "Merry Halloween" from Hagrid.

Once the door was closed, Ron pulled Mandy to a stop, and tugged her hand until her body brushed against his. Her heart was racing, her mind was shocked, and for once in her life she didn't know what to do. Her eyes locked on his, frozen with some unnamed emotion. He framed her face in his hands. "I'm going to kiss you again. Is that okay with you?"

You damn yourself, her mind screamed. But she nodded her head, and slowly whispered "yes".

He lowered his head, brushing his lips across the yielding softness of her own. He held her there, held them both there, for one moment. Then his hands dived into her hair, fisted and gripped, while he ravished her mouth, taking what she gave without offer.

Heat. Instant, blinding heat. Any rational thoughts were tossed aside, all the practical reasons gone. She couldn't think, she could only feel. Even as he pressed her back against the side of the stairway she met his demands with demands of his own. Her hands raced over his body even while he fixed his mouth at her throat, using teen and tongue to torment her. She moaned, digging her nails into the muscles of his arms.

Then her eyes locked on the shock of red hair, the pale skin, and the blood that clung to both, spilling over thickly to the glossy shine of floor.

Her scream echoed throughout the castle and even those that dwelled within the Forbidden Forest shook from the fear in it.


End file.
